Waves Of Love
by Esmeia
Summary: The Chipettes aren't exactly having a great time on their first vacation with Dave and the Chipmunks. Will something happen on the Carnival Dream to make them change their minds?  AxB, SxJ, TxE  Short story based on the trailer.
1. Chapter 1

**Waves of Love**

**Chapter 1**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Guys, I am TOTALLY EXCITED! _

_This is the official trailer of Chipwrecked! → .com/user/IsabellaChipette#p/f/2/oaD9r_ghA6M_

_Can you believe it? It's finally here! In five months, I'll definitely be buying a ticket to go see it on the big screen! The Chipettes and Chipmunks look even cuter (if that was even possible), and I'm loving the girls' vacation outfits. They seem to be bringing a little more sass to Britt too, and that's awesome! I hope we get to see some romantic and sweet moments for the boys and girls._

_Anyway, I decided to celebrate with a short based on a few snippets from the trailer, where the girls come our of the bathroom with their little towels on, for example. I found that extremely cute, so I wanted to write something loosely based on that scene in particular, but it ended up stretching out._

_Let's hope we don't have to wait too long for more sneak-peaks of the movie! I'm seriously impatient for more._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

This was their very first vacation! Everything was so exciting: the marvelous Carnival Dream, the immaculate decorations, the adoring fans, the sparkling sea, and even the fresh sea air. Everything was so new and amazing for the three girls circled around the sink in their hotel bathroom.

"Can you believe it, girls?" Brittany said dreamily as she tested the water with her paw. "This is our first vacation! Isn't it wonderful?"

"It is!" Eleanor said, swinging her feet cheerfully over the edge of the sink. "This is great! Did you see the buffet hall?" she rubbed her tummy, giggling happily. "I can't wait to try some of the food there!"

"It's all very exciting," Jeanette smiled as she leaned against the faucet. "It's all so romantic too, you know."

"It is?" Eleanor and Brittany said simultaneously, looking to one another in confusion.

"Of course!" Jeanette giggled, turning off the cold water faucet. "We're here with Dave and the boys, on a ship that's just like the Titanic! You know, that cute movie we saw before we got here?" she sighed dreamily. "Can you just imagine what might happen on this ship? It's like a dream come true!"

"Oh, Jean, you're such a hopeless romantic," Brittany said, rolling her eyes playfully. "That kind of stuff only happens in movies."

"But don't you want to get to know the boys better?" Jeanette asked, raising a slender brow. "After all, part of our reason to become big was to meet the Chipmunks!"

"You've got a point there," Eleanor said, nodding her head.

"I know," Brittany sighed, undoing her ponytail and letting her warm, auburn hair rest on her slender shoulders. "But we're here to relax, that's all. Besides, after what _Alvin_ did today, I don't think I want to get all cozy with him anytime soon," she added bitterly.

"Aw, Britt," Jeanette smiled, coming over to sit by her older sister. "I know you like him! You talk about him all the time!"

Brittany clasped a paw over her sister's mouth, her blue eyes darting to the bathroom door. Fortunately, no one seemed to be in the vicinity.

"Jeanette, not so loud!" Brittany hissed, releasing her. "What if someone heard you? Especially _him_. I don't want him knowing that! Besides," she smiled mischievously at the both of them. "While you're here teasing me, what about your boyfriends,_ Simon and Theodore?"_

Brittany burst out laughing as Jeanette and Eleanor's cheeks grew a bright red.

"Britt!" Eleanor squeaked, trying to fight the heat in her cheeks. "Shh! He doesn't know anything about that!"

"Y-Yeah!" Jeanette stuttered. "B-Besides, I can barely t-talk to him without sounding like a spazz. He must think I'm so weird!"

Brittany frowned. "No he doesn't! Simon likes you a lot, I can tell. I saw the two of you skating together when Alvin poured that sunscreen on the floor of the deck. You two looked awfully cute together!"

"Y-You saw that?" Jeanette said, looking embarrassed. But a big grin soon spread across her face. "He was helping me learn."

"So I see," Brittany smiled, happy to see her little sister and her crush begin to deepen their relationship. "I'm really glad to hear that, you were always so shy!"

"Yeah, you need to loosen up, Jean," Eleanor said, kicking her feet in the cool water. "We all know you like each other!"

"Yeah, maybe I should be more like you and Theodore," Jeanette teased, making kissy faces. "You two always get along so well!"

"T-That's because he's so nice!" Elanor said, waving her hands around. "I-It's not like we do anything..."

"Sure, sure," Jeanette and Brittany said, laughing at Eleanor's frustration.

"I think the water's ready, guys!" Eleanor said, trying to change the subject. "Let's jump in!"

"Okay!" Brittany said, slipping out of her towel. "One, two, three – jump!"

The three girls hopped into their chipmunk-made "pool", making a little tidal wave and leaving water all along the counter of the bathroom. They laughed and splashed around as they cooled off from the hot day. Although they were all thankful for the vacation Dave had booked for them, it was a tiring first day: Alvin, as usual, had to try and make the cruise liner his personal playground and ended up embarrassing Dave and the rest of them multiple times. Then, when the Chipettes had tried to woo the crowd with their rendition of "Vacation", Alvin had to make it even worse by stealing the microphone and interrupting them with his own original rap. And to top it all off, Alvin had knocked over the captain of the ship into the water, where everyone scrambled to save him with lifesavers.

Needless to say, they had never been so humiliated in all their lives.

So, here they were, enjoying their sink-pool. They normally would have enjoyed visiting the real pool on the ship, but felt it better not to. Alvin and his brothers might have offered to tag along and get into even _more_ trouble.

_I swear,_ Brittany thought as she relaxed against the edge of the sink._ I love him, but he always finds a way of getting under my skin! Why does he have to be so darn hyper!_

Brittany was splashed out of her thoughts by Eleanor, who had crept up behind her and tossed water on her head. She laughed and tickled her baby sister.

"Oh, Ellie!" Brittany laughed, splashing her. "You're so dead!"

"That's what you get for spacing out in the middle of a pool fight!" Eleanor snickered, trying to wiggle away.

The triplets were chasing each other around the sink when they were interrupted by the bathroom door handle jiggling. They froze and looked up as Dave entered the bathroom, looking slightly disheveled. He looked them over (and the watery mess they made from their playing) and sighed deeply.

"Girls, please," Dave said, pinching the space between his eyes. "I need the bathroom. And look at the mess you guys made!"

"Sorry, Dave," Eleanor said, twitching her nose sadly. "We didn't mean to."

"Yeah, we can clean it up," Brittany offered, stepping over a large puddle.

"No time," Dave said, moving aside for them to go into their bedroom. "I'll do it. I need to get ready for dinner with the captain."

As Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor passed him, he walked inside. It dawned on Brittany that they were going to have dinner with the captain! That was one of the things she always wanted to do once she got on the cruise!

She turned to Dave with an excited smile. "We're having dinner with the captain?"

"No," Dave said, pointing to himself. "_I _am. You're staying here! I have to go apologize for everything Alvin did."

With that, he closed the door to get ready.

Brittany couldn't believe it! It was all Alvin's fault anyway! What had the rest of them done? Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theodore had all been relatively good on their first day. They weren't perfect, so they could get into trouble at times as well. But the majority of accidents today were from a certain hyperactive, red-clad chipmunk!

"This is _so not fair!_" Brittany said angrily, hands on her hips. "I was looking forward to that dinner!"

"I know, Britt," Eleanor said soothingly, patting her back. "Maybe next time."

"But who knows when 'next time' will be?" Brittany said, folding her arms. "Why do we have to stay behind anyway? It's not like _we_ knocked the captain into the ocean!"

"It is a bit unfair," Jeanette said softly, adjusting her violet, monogrammed bath towel. It matched her sisters', which also had their initials stamped on the fronts. "But there's nothing we can do about it, Britt. We don't want to stress Dave out even more than he already is, do we?"

Jeanette and Eleanor always seemed to be the voice of reason. In fact, they were two of the very few people who could calm Brittany down when she was angry.

"No, I suppose you're right," Brittany sighed. Although she knew full-well that she could be extremely stubborn, she also had a big heart and didn't want to stress out their adoptive father. After all, he already had enough on his plate as it was. "But it's no fun being cooped up in here when we could have met the captain! This is all Alvin's fault!"

Brittany stomped over to her suitcase, looking for her soft-pink nightgown. She was positively livid at this point. Over the past few months, she had grown accustomed to her trouble-making counterpart, but when the rest of them had to pay for _his_ hardheadedness, that was where she drew the line!

_If I see that blockhead, I'm going to nail him one! _Brittany thought angrily as she finally found her pajamas.

"What are we going to do now?" Jeanette asked as she went to her own purple suitcase. "Should we turn in?"

"But it's only eight o' clock," Eleanor said, sitting on top of her own as she watched her sisters sift through their suitcases. "I was hoping we could walk around the ship for a while, if Dave will let us."

"Fat chance of that!"

The three of them looked up and were surprised to see the boys walk into the hotel room. The girls instinctively clutched at their towels. Although they knew there was nothing they hadn't seen before when they were without them, living with humans had seemed to have given them an attachment to their clothes.

"Guys! We're not decent!" Eleanor said, folding her arms over her chest.

Theodore blushed a bright red when he saw her and covered his eyes. "W-We're sorry, girls! W-We'll leave -"

"Oh, stop it, Theo," Alvin laughed, rolling his eyes at the blushing boy. "We're chipmunks!"

"We could have knocked, though," Simon said, coughing in embarrassment and pointedly looking away. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Jeanette said bashfully as she hurriedly slipped into her nightgown. "We should have done this in our rooms, anyway. What are you boys up to?"

"Well, we -" Simon started.

"Bored," Alvin cut in, folding his arms. "Horribly, undeniably, and unrealistically _bored._ Dave said we couldn't go to dinner with him and see the captain!"

"Well, _duh!_" Brittany said, glaring at him. "If he wouldn't allow us to go, it's not a surprise that _you_ can't go!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alvin retorted, looking back at her.

"Oh, please, don't play dumb," Brittany snapped, pulling her pajamas over her head. "You're the one that knocked the man overboard! Now you've ruined it for everybody! I was hoping we could go, too!"

"It was an accident!" Alvin said, holding up his hands. "I didn't mean to do it, he got in my way!"

"You mean you were swinging on the streamers and knocked into him," Jeanette said, narrowing her eyes at him. "He was standing there the whole time, minding his own business!"

"That's exactly what I said," Simon laughed. "But that's Alvin for you, always making excuses as to why it's _not_ his fault."

"It wasn't like I was aiming at the guy," Alvin said, sighing. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Save it," Brittany said, brushing past him. "We're going for a walk around the ship. Tell Dave we'll be back soon, okay?"

"Oh! Can we come along?" Theodore asked, smiling at the trio.

Eleanor smiled and looked over at Brittany. Brittany bit her lip. This was exactly what she was afraid of: if she allowed Theodore, Simon, and Alvin to come along, trouble was sure to follow. And all she wanted to do at this point was relax.

"Er, sorry, Theo," Brittany said, patting his head fondly. "It's just us girls this time."

"Oh," Theodore said, sighing deeply. Eleanor twitched her nose sadly. "That's okay, we can do it next time."

"Bye guys!" Brittany said, grabbing her sisters' hands and pulling them out the door before they could overturn her decision. "Tell Dave we're just going to take a walk around the boat, we'll be back in a few!"

"Oh, well, alright," Simon said, waving. "Have fun, girls."

Brittany saw Alvin raise his eyebrows at her and fold his arms, but she ignored him as she closed the door behind them. As soon as they were outside, Eleanor lit into her.

"Britt, why didn't you let Theodore come along?" Eleanor said, pouting. "What harm would it be to let him come with us?"

"Because if I allowed him to come, then Alvin and Simon would have asked to come too," Brittany answered.

"What's wrong with Simon coming along?" Jeanette asked, getting defensive.

"There's nothing wrong with any of them, don't get mad," Brittany laughed, hugging them. "But you know how Alvin is. If we allowed his brothers to tag along, there was no way he would allow us to say _he_ couldn't come too."

"Aw, come on, Britt!" Eleanor said, her hands on her ample hips. "I know he can be a huge show-off sometimes, but we all know you're crazy about him! It's so obvious," she grinned.

"It is not!" Brittany denied, her cheeks growing red. "Me and him? Please! B-Besides, this is a family vacation. We didn't come here for all that mushy stuff!"

"Sure, sure," Eleanor and Jeanette sang in unison, laughing at Brittany flustered expression.

"Whatever!" Brittany snapped. "Let's just look around, okay?"

XOXOXOXOXO

"Nice going, Alvin," Simon said as soon as the door closed behind the Chipettes.

"What? What did I do this time?" Alvin snapped.

"You know why the girls didn't want to walk with us, right?" Simon said, eying him suspiciously.

"Because you're a geek?" Alvin smirked.

"No!" Simon said, glaring at him. "Because you were totally off-the-wall today!"

"Oh, come on," Alvin said, rolling his hazel eyes. "I said I was sorry a million times, what do you guys want from me?"

"For you to stop doing it!" Simon retorted before flopping on top of his pillow.

"Guys, let's not fight," Theodore pleaded, rubbing his head. "Please? This is a vacation! Like Dave said, this is the time to get to know each other! Can we at least _try_ and get along?"

"You're right," Alvin and Simon said.

"Good," Theodore smiled. "But I was looking forward to walking with them, especially since we can't eat dinner with the captain tonight."

"Then let's go find them," Alvin grinned, jumping off of their bed and heading towards the front door.

"Alvin, wait!" Simon said, following him. "They said they wanted to be alone, remember?"

"And for girls, that always means 'please, come keep me company!'" Alvin laughed, scurrying up the chair near the door and landing on the door handle. The door creaked open slightly. "Believe me, I know Britt like the back of my hand. I'm sure the others want the same thing!"

"Well," Simon blushed, coughing. "I would like to talk to Jeanette a bit."

"Then let's go!" Alvin said, pushing his brothers out the door and into the hallway before they could back out.

"B-But what about Dave? Shouldn't we tell him we're leaving?" Theodore asked.

"Don't worry, we'll only be out for a minute," Alvin said, closing the door behind them. "He won't even know we're missing!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"Isn't the sea just beautiful tonight?" Jeanette said dreamily as they sat looking over the dark-blue water.

"It is, isn't it?" Eleanor sighed, lying on her stomach. "It's so pretty!"

Brittany wasn't paying attention to the sea anymore. For some reason, she felt bad about leaving Alvin behind. Sure, he could be annoying at times, but he was still Alvin. Her Alvin. He never did anything to intentionally hurt her or the others. Annoy the living daylights out of them, sure, but not hurt.

"Britt?" Eleanor said.

"Hm? What?" Brittany said, jumping slightly. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said, I see the boys down there," Eleanor repeated, pointing down to the lower deck.

Brittany and Jeanette followed the direction of her finger and was shocked to see the three brothers walking through the crowd. They were a few floors down, so they likely didn't see the girls yet.

"What the? What are they doing here?" Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "I thought they were going to bed!"

"They did want to go for a walk," Eleanor giggled, standing up. "Come on, let's go walk with them!"

"B-But, we can't!" Brittany said, taking her hand.

"Why not?" Jeanette asked, confused.

"B-Because, er..." Brittany bit her lip, trying to come up with a good excuse. She just _knew_ if she let them tag along, Alvin would get all six of them into trouble again. But her sisters honestly wanted to get to know their counterparts better. Was it fair to bring them into her mess? "Well... alright."

"Yes!" Eleanor said, bouncing ecstatically. "Come on! Let's go catch up with them!"

"Yeah, let's hurry," Jeanette said, helping Brittany up to her feet.

"Alright, alright," Brittany said, smiling. "But only for a few minutes!"

The three girls hopped down the stairs and towards the Chipmunks. They called out to them, waving.

"Oh, there you are!" Alvin said, grinning. "I was beginning to think you three were avoiding us."

"No, we wouldn't do that," Brittany smirked.

"I'm glad we caught up with you guys," Theodore said, smiling. "We were worried you all had already headed back to the room."

"What do you guys want to do?" Jeanette asked, smiling at Simon.

"Well, how about -"

"Britt," Alvin said, taking her hand. Brittany jumped slightly at his touch, but tried her best to look natural. "Can we talk?"

"I – what?" Brittany blushed, looking away as their siblings looked them over with amused smiles. "Uh, sure! What about?"

"In private," Alvin said, glaring at their nosy family members. "Let's take a walk."

Theodore and Eleanor giggled, giving each other sly looks. Jeanette and Simon grinned at each other knowingly.

"Okay, let's go," Brittany mumbled, walking beside Alvin as they walked headed towards the front of the boat.

"So, um..." Alvin scratched at his shoulder, nervously glancing over at her. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Mad? Me?" Brittany said incredulously. She then remembered that she _had_ been avoiding him, at least to some extent. Guilt started to eat at her. "Well, I was, actually. But I'm not anymore!"

"I just noticed you've been trying to avoid me," Alvin said, sighing. "I'm sorry. I know I was pretty - "

"Wild?" Brittany grinned.

"More than usual," he winked, smiling. "But I should have kept a cap on all that. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Alvin," Brittany said sincerely, looking down at her feet. "It's over now, after all. I know you didn't mean it."

"Good," he sighed in relief. "So -"

"But you still owe me a dinner with the captain one of these days!" Brittany cut in, poking him in the chest. "It's your fault we didn't get to go tonight."

Alvin's hazel eyes widened in surprise. He then laughed, taking her hand in his own. Brittany twitched her nose curiously, raising a brow.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, Britt," he snickered. "We can still go!"

"But, Dave said -" Brittany started.

"Oh, he won't even know we're there," Alvin said, smirking. "We'll just dip in and dip out. Wouldn't you at least like to look around a bit?"

Brittany knew it was a bad idea. Anytime Alvin said stuff like that, it always made the fur on the back of her neck stand on edge. But she really wanted to at least visit the ballroom...

"Alright," Brittany relented, giving him a small, if shaky, smile. "But only for a minute or two!"

"That's my girl," Alvin said, giving her a dazzling smile. She felt her heart skip a beat. "Come on, let's go!"

Alvin hopped ahead of her. Brittany still didn't think this was a good idea, but what harm would it be to just visit the buffet? Besides, she was starving, and didn't think she could wait until Dave came back from his dinner to eat.

"Wait for me!" Brittany said as she scurried after Alvin. "Should we tell the others we're going to the ballroom to eat?"

"Nah," Alvin said, waving his hand. "We'll bring them back something afterward. It's just you and me, Britt."

Brittany couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, Alvin could be extremely sweet.

"Right, just you and me," she said softly.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note:_ Okay, dang. I know I said this was going to be a oneshot, but I decided to make this a really short story. I wanted to give a sweet scene to all three couples, but I don't think I can fit it all into one little page. So, I'll break them up!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Waves of Love**

**Chapter 2**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Wow, you guys are awesome! Thanks for the very nice reviews, they're what keep me driven._

_Okay, each of the three couples will get a chapter of their own! I've already planned this story to stretch for five chapters, and I'm sticking to that. _

_Let's start with Alvittany! They're perfect for each other._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

"Lie low," the boy in front of Brittany whispered, trying his best to keep a low profile (which wasn't all that hard, considering their small statures) as he lead the way between the bustling crowd moving into the beautiful dining hall and accompanying ballroom.

Brittany's perfectly manicured brow furrowed in slight agitation.

_Well, if he would just slow down and wait for me to catch up, that wouldn't be a problem! _Brittany thought in frustration, trying her best to keep up with her red-clad counterpart.

Alvin finally lead them towards the long buffet table. A light yellow cloth draped over it and would provide ample cover for the two chipmunks. As Brittany looked around, she spotted Dave a few feet away. He was talking with the captain, laughing at a joke one of them said.

She stopped, cowering slightly. What if he noticed them? What if they accidentally made things worse for him? He had been really patient with them, but the Chipmunks had warned her and her sisters of his temper when that patient ran out.

"Britt?" Alvin asked, turning around to face her. He was holding up a part of the table cloth, waiting for her to scurry under it.

"Alvin, maybe this isn't such a good idea," Brittany stuttered, looking down at her paws. "I really don't want us to get in trouble. And we really should have stayed with the others, and..."

Her rambling stopped when his slightly larger paw clasped around her smaller one. Her ears betrayed her by flicking excitedly. She looked up into those warm, golden eyes that she loved so much. A warm, but slightly mischievous, grin was on Alvin's face.

"Brittany, I promise you we'll have a good time," he said soothingly, using his other paw to rest on top of hers. Brittany fought the heat welling up in her cheeks, but to no avail. His smile grew wider as he noted the blush. "Do you trust me to do that?"

Did she trust Alvin Seville? Her best friend, her rival... her beloved?

She did. Completely, undeniably. She didn't even have to think twice about trusting him. Even if he could play pranks and return her competitive nature twofold, she trusted him fully, with all her heart. With her life, even. Did he even have to ask?

"Of course I do," she said softly.

Alvin grinned widely, and gently pulled her under the buffet table. It was slightly darkened underneath, but the bright lights from the large, hanging chandelier still provided a lot of light. Brittany settled down in the middle, smoothing out her cotton-candy pink nightgown.

"Wait right here," Alvin said, preparing to duck back out. "I'm going to get us some grub."

Brittany giggled as Alvin ducked out of sight. She didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later, he appeared, carefully balancing a small plate of warm food! She smiled happily; it looked absolutely delicious! The chipmunk-sized spread consisted of mashed potatoes, fresh salad, various luxurious cheeses, a rare bouillabaisse, a suitable portion of vanilla cake, and a few walnut cookies for dessert!

"Oh, Alvin, this all looks delicious!" Brittany said excitedly, eyes twinkling at the delicious assortment before her.

"For you, madame," Alvin said dramatically, bowing. The two of them snickered at his act.

"You've certainly outdone yourself, that's for sure," Brittany admitted, gratefully accepting the spoon he held out to her. She gently scooped up a bit of soup, reveling in the warm, creamy taste.

"Thanks, Britt. I can really pull through, when I want to, that is," he smiled, forking a large leaf of lettuce. He was starving! Although most of his wanting to bring Brittany here was to spend some quality time with her, he also couldn't wait until Dave returned to get something in his stomach.

He was surprised when Brittany suddenly leaned over and gave him a big hug, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. His heart skipped a beat as he felt her warm, soft body pressed against him. He was never the shy type, obviously, but when it came to Brittany, it was something about the auburn-haired girl that made his heart race and his stomach fill with butterflies.

"Thank you, Alvin," she said sincerely, closing her eyes in contentment. "I'm really glad it's just the two of us this time."

Alvin prayed that Brittany wouldn't notice just how fast his heart was in response to her touch, her words. Heck, her in general! He had made sure no one (besides his brothers, they knew him too well) knew about his feelings for Brittany. It went beyond simple flirtations and charms, like he did with most girls (besides her sisters, of course. He would never cross that line).

Brittany was different. Sure, she was gorgeous. The most beautiful girl he had ever known. But that wasn't the only reason he loved her so much. Despite her egotistical, selfish, vain, and competitive nature, she had many great things about her that many people tended to overlook. She was ambitious, brave, strong, cunning, creative. And to those who knew her well, Brittany could also be extremely sweet and loving. He felt lucky to know there was a lot more to Brittany than just what most people saw on the surface. Oh, how she was so much, much more.

But he didn't know how to tell her that. Simply coming out and confessing to her might have seemed easy, but that was extremely hard for him to do at this point. He could only attempt to show it, for now, and pray that she understood. Somehow, he knew she did, and felt the same way.

All too soon for his liking, Brittany slowly released him from her embrace. He could still smell her soft, vanilla perfume, and longed for her to come back to him. But he hid his slight disappointment well.

"W-Well, let's dig in!" Brittany said, smiling shyly. She hadn't meant to hug him that long, but she couldn't help herself around him.

Alvin nodded, and they dug into their mini-buffet. As they ate, they joked and talked about all the "hoity-toity" people in the dining room. While most of the people were casually dressed, some of them had to make an exhibition of themselves and flaunt their wealth. Alvin and Brittany found it absolutely hilarious.

Soon, they were finished with all of their food, save for one walnut cookie. Both Alvin and Brittany's paws shot out to claim it, coming in contact with the other chipmunk's paw. Alvin glanced up at Brittany, who glanced back.

"It's mine," he said simply.

"No, it's _mine,"_ Brittany insisted. "I saw it first!"

"And _I'm_ the one who got the food and brought you here!" he retorted. "So, of course, it belongs to me."

"A _gentleman_ would let the lady have the last bite," Brittany said, smirking. "But you're not a gentleman, are you?"

"Of course I am," Alvin snapped, tail fluffing up in frustration. "But a _lady_ would let the guy have the last cookie! Since he paid for it and all!"

"What? You didn't pay for anything!" Brittany said, hands on her hips. "Just give me the cookie!"

"I said it's mine!" Alvin shot back.

The two chipmunks were nose to nose now. They glared at each other before slowly drawing back.

_Wait, what am I doing? _Brittany thought ,wanting to kick herself. _Alvin treats me to a wonderful dinner, is really sweet to me, and I repay him by yelling at him over a cookie? Come on, Britt, don't do that! He doesn't deserves it._

"I'm sorry, Alvin," Brittany said, gently nudging the plate over to him. "I was being selfish. Here, you can have it!"

Alvin was equally guilty.

_Dummy, what am I doing?_ Alvin said, wanting to slap himself. _You want her to like you, not bite your head off! If she wants the cookie, she can have it, no problem!_

"No, I'm sorry," Alvin said, pushing the plate back over to the pink-clad Chipette. "It's all yours!"

"No, I really think _you_ should have it," Brittany insisted, sliding it back over to him. "You were such a gentleman."

"But I really think _you _should have it, since you wanted to come so badly," Alvin said, his eyebrow twitching slightly as he nudged it back a bit too forcefully, nearly flipping the plate over.

"Don't be so modest," Brittany sneered, losing her patience. "I insist."

"Really, I don't want it," Alvin said, folding his arms.

"Just take the stupid cookie!" Brittany exploded, throwing her paws into the air in exasperation.

"I don't want the cookie, sheesh!" He yelled back, ready to rip his hair out.

The two of them paused again, looking at each other's wild expressions. A small smile tugged at their lips before the couple broke out in hysterical laughter, holding their stomachs as they rolled back and forth.

They couldn't believe how they were able to fight about anything and everything, even a simple walnut cookie. But despite their frequent fights, they would always laugh and forget about it within the next hour and have fun again. That was just how much they loved each other, even if others couldn't understand it. Alvin and Brittany didn't care.

"Okay, okay..." Alvin breathed, finally catching his breath. "I have a good idea."

He crawled over to the plate, picked up the cookie, and cleanly broke the treat in half. Brittany noticed, with a touched smile, that her half was slightly bigger than his half. He held out her portion.

"Here you go," he smiled. "That better?"

Brittany took the cookie, smiling brightly at him as she nibble on the sweet treat. "Much. Thanks, Alvin!"

After finishing the last of their food, they lied down on their satisfied stomachs and had fun peering out from under their little hideout. They spent the next hour or so laughing and chatting about the many people around them, their careers, and what they looked forward to on their first vacation.

"Oh, did you see that huge water slide on the top deck?" Brittany asked, stretching out her little arms for emphasis. "I totally want to try it out tomorrow!"

"Oh, you bet!" Alvin said, pumping his fist. "It'll be loads of fun!"

The music changed from the lively Caribbean tunes to a more romantic, slow rhythm. The pair spotted many of the vacationers make their way to the dance floor. Brittany glanced over at Alvin, about to ask, but he beat her to it.

"Uh, Britt?" he asked shyly, his tail twitching nervously. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Brittany said, smiling in relief. "But, er... we can't go out there, can we? I'm sure we'll be noticed if we do."

"Crap, good point," Alvin said, snapping his fingers. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he tried to think of a good place for the two of them to dance, where no one would see them, or worse yet, _Dave_ would see them. His eyes drifted to the high place, just underneath the high-hanging chandelier. No one would see them, and it was spacious enough so that they wouldn't accidentally fall off and injure themselves. "How about up there? We can reach it, no problem."

"Oh, that's a good idea," Brittany admitted, nodding. "Let's go!"

The pair raced each other, taking the stairs up to the little alcove. Just as Alvin said, it was a wide enough landing, with plenty of space for the couple to dance. Brittany felt somewhat silly, only dressed in her pajamas.

"Maybe I should have changed?" Brittany asked, gently fingering the soft, downy material. "I feel a little out of place."

"Don't be silly, you always look hot," Alvin said, meaning every word. Brittany smiled, but still looked a little doubtful. He stood back, showing himself. "And, hey, I'm always running around in pajamas!"

Brittany giggled, poking him in the chest playfully. "Good point."

"Ready?" Alvin said, holding out his hand.

Brittany nodded and allowed herself to be drawn to him once more. To her pleasant surprise, Alvin moved very gracefully and effortlessly in time with the classical music emanating just below. Brittany matched his every step, not even having to think about her movements as they moved in perfect sync. This was quite different from the wild and crazy movements she was used to from him. Although she secretly found that part of him extremely attractive, she didn't mind this one bit either.

After a few moments of gazing into Brittany's bright, blue eyes, Alvin cracked a silly smile.

"I don't mind so much right now," Alvin said, hinting at the auburn-haired girl in his arms. "But classical music isn't really my thing."

Brittany laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Yeah, it's not really my type of music either! But, you know," she smiled, twitching her pink nose happily. "I think it's romantic, sometimes."

As soon as the comment left her mouth, she wanted to slap a paw to her head in humiliation. To make it worse, Alvin was looking at her funny! Not that she could blame him.

_What did I say that for? _Brittany thought frantically._ Why did Jeanette have to bring up all that mushy stuff earlier? Now it's got me all soft and making googly eyes!_

Before Alvin could reply, the remix of the world-famous song "My Heart Will Go On," by Celine Dion began to play. To her relief, it was slightly more upbeat than the original, but still had a romantic touch to it.

Brittany groaned softly. Another reminder of how this situation was very Titanic-like.

"Maybe we should stop," Brittany said reluctantly, looking down. "I didn't mean to ruin it with that corny comment."

"It's not corny at all," Alvin said adamantly, shaking his head. Brittany could tell he wasn't kidding or trying to spare her feelings when he said this. He really meant it. He glanced away, but met her eyes again. "In fact, I was thinking the same thing. And..."

Brittany's breath caught as Alvin's eyes bored straight into hers. His eyes had softened, becoming slightly lidded. Her ears lied flat in anticipation as he pressed her closer to him, his lips moving towards her own...

_He's going to kiss me! _Her mind screamed excitedly. _He's finally going to do it! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_

Although she could hardly contain herself on the inside, Brittany made no move to stop him. She wanted this. She needed this. She needed Alvin. Much more than even she ever realized or cared to admit.

Brittany had never kissed anyone before. Alvin would be her first. No boy had ever come close to being worthy enough until she set eyes on him. Somehow, she knew he would be her first everything.

She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his lips inches from her own. Alvin gulped slightly. He could just feel her soft lips against his own –

"There they are!" A familiar voice squeaked loudly just below them. "Brittany! Alvin!"

Alvin's and Brittany's eyes flew open in alarm. They didn't release each other as they glanced down to see who had rudely interrupted such an important moment in their lives.

Just as they guessed, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor were waving to them.

Alvin groaned, stomping his foot furiously. "For the love of GOD..."

"Not now," Brittany groaned, wanting to shout to the group of four to leave them alone.

"What are you guys doing?" Eleanor asked curiously, a knowing smile on her face.

Alvin gently released Brittany, gritting his teeth. "Nothing."

"Then come on down before Dave sees you!" Jeanette hissed.

Brittany never wanted to tackle her sisters so much in all her life.

Alvin never wanted to kick his brothers so much in all his life.

Alvin and Brittany begrudgingly returned to their siblings and started to make their way back to their hotel room. It wouldn't be long until Dave finished his dinner with the captain and made his way back home.

"That wasn't very nice of you guys to leave us like that!" Jeanette huffed. "We wanted to come too!"

"I agree," Simon said, shaking his head. "I swear, you two can be so selfish."

Alvin rolled his eyes, annoying his lecturing little brother. "Oh, cry me a river. We'll be back here tomorrow, anyway!"

Eleanor was smiling up at Brittany happily as she made her bed, ready to turn in. Brittany raised a brow at her baby sister.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked.

"You'll have to tell us all about it tomorrow!" Eleanor grinned widely, leaping up to hug her big sister. She was so happy for her! She always knew she loved Alvin, she just _knew_ something magical happened. She couldn't wait to hear all the details! "I'm so happy for you, Britt!"

"Wait – huh?" Brittany asked, her face going red.

Eleanor didn't answer as she hurriedly snuggled under the Chipettes' shared bed and closed her eyes. "Can't hear you, I'm sleeping!"

Jeanette laughed, snuggling down beside their little sister. She smiled happily at Brittany as well. "I can't wait to hear. I always knew you guys loved each other. So romantic! Congratulations!"

"Oh hush," Brittany pouted, turning away from her giggling siblings.

Away from their gaze, she smiled warmly, touching her paw to her heart.

_Next time, definitely._

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Fluffiness all around! _

_Alvittany is one of my all-time favorite couples, seriously. They're just so adorable and perfect for each other. I can't imagine one without the other. And their little fights are tons of fun! Who doesn't love that about this couple?_

_Next is Theodore x Eleanor, another fave couple! _

_Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are love._


	3. Chapter 3

**Waves of Love**

**Chapter 3**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing the Alvittany chapter last time! And since you guys really wanted them to kiss and all that good stuff, I promise, they will have their second chance. But first, I want to let their siblings shine!_

_Now it's time for Theodore and Eleanor to shine. There really should be more for this couple, they're so adorable and perfect together. _

_Thanks so much for the reviews! They're always appreciated._

_P.S: I am now allowing anonymous reviews, for the time being. Try not to abuse it too much, mmkay?_

_P.P.S: From my Author's Note below, here's a WIP of an art piece I will be finishing sometime in the future. No stealing or using, please. I'm trusting you guys only: i1188 . photobucket . com / albums / z403 / Cokuruscana / chipettes2 . png . I put some flat colors on it, just to remember what colors to use for the final digitally-colored piece! _

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Alvin groaned loudly as he rolled across their bedroom floor, seemingly in complete agony. He had been doing this for the last five minutes, as soon as he got up from bed.

Simon simply watched his older brother's theatrics from their bed, occasionally rolling his eyes when Alvin flopped dramatically. Theodore looked on with terrified eyes, not knowing what to do for Alvin.

After a few more minutes of Alvin writhing about, Simon could feel a vein in his head begin to throb.

"Alvin, what in the world is wrong with you?" Simon growled through gritted teeth, losing his patience with his red-clad brother.

Alvin gave forth another loud, pain-filled groan and pointed an accusatory finger at the two of them. Simon raised a brow and Theodore flinched.

"It's all _your _fault! I can't believe you guys!" he wailed, glaring at them. "What did I ever do to deserve that, huh?"

"I-I'm sorry, Alvin. I didn't mean to!" Theodore quickly apologized, hurt by Alvin's accusation. After thinking it over, he tilted his head, baffled. "Wait, what did we do again?"

Alvin shot to his feet in a flash, startling the other two Chipmunks. He folded his arms, giving each of them a nasty glare.

"You two so _rudely _interrupted my dinner with Brittany!" he snapped, his anger boiling over. Sure, he had been seething the previous night, but his anger didn't seem to wane with sleep. He knew they likely didn't know just _what_ they interrupted, but he still wanted them to feel bad about it. "I was so _close!_ Why, why did you guys have to come along!"

Theodore's eyes widened in surprise, more confused than he was previously. After a few seconds of staring at Alvin, Simon's face slowly broke out into a grin.

"Is that so? Just what happened between you and Brittany, anyway, Alvin?" Simon asked coolly, watching his older brother intently. His smile widened when Alvin's face went blank in response. "And just what were you so _close_ in doing?"

Alvin bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with them.

_Shoot, I didn't mean to lead them on!_ Alvin thought frantically, now wanting to change the subject.

"N-N-Nothing! Ha ha!" Alvin babbled, taking a few steps backwards towards their shared bathroom. "Just a dinner, nothing more!"

Simon snickered, much to Alvin's annoyance. Theodore still looked confused at the situation, as he looked between his older brothers for understanding.

"It was totally a date," Simon said to Theodore. Theodore's eyebrows hiked in realization, and he smiled as well. "That's why he didn't want any of us to come along."

Theodore and Simon laughed, much to Alvin's expense. After a few seconds of their continued laughing, he threw his hands in the air in frustration, stomping into the bathroom.

"Whatever! It wasn't a date, I didn't mean it like that! Nothing happened, okay!" Alvin snapped. "I was just trying to cheer her up."

His brothers laughed even harder at his weak denial, and he simply slammed the door behind him. A few minutes later, Dave walked into their bedroom, dressed in casual clothing. He smiled at his sons.

"Hey guys, start getting ready," he said, putting on his cap. "Start getting ready for breakfast."

"Oh, breakfast! I hope they have pancakes," Theodore said eagerly, rubbing his stomach. To his disappointment, Alvin and Brittany had forgotten to bring them back something to eat last night. "I'm starving."

"Then let's get ready," Simon said, hopping off of their bed.

The two of them, along with Alvin, quickly got ready to go to breakfast. Five minutes later, they came out, loosely wrapped in towels to dry out their damp fur, and ruffled through their respective suitcases in search of their vacation wear. Instead of their usual, trademark green, red and blue sweaters, they opted for aptly colored sunhats, Hawaiian jackets, and shorts.

After drying and getting dressed, the boys met up with their father and the Chipettes, who were dressed in their favorite vacation outfits as well. Brittany was dressed in a soft pink shirt with two stripes around the middle, accompanied by a polka-dotted, hot pink skirt and blue jean jacket. Jeanette and Eleanor seemed to have somewhat matching attire in their respective colors of violet and spring green: long-sleeved, striped shirts with matching skirts. Jeanette also wore a dark purple belt, and her skirt was decorated with white stars. Eleanor's lacked the belt, and her skirt was decorated with light green flowers.

"You guys ready?" Dave asked, lifting up his sunglasses.

"We're ready, Dave!" his six charges said in unison.

The group of seven began to make their way towards the dining room, where they knew a wonderful breakfast would be served. The smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes and waffles, and various fruits wafted by. Theodore bit his lip, the delicious aromas not helping one bit with his hunger.

Meanwhile, the girls stayed a little ways back from Dave and the boys, so they could gossip. And the topic of their discussion (much to her agitation) was Brittany.

Although she didn't like (for once) for all of their attention to be focused on her, Brittany was noticeably a lot more upbeat than the previous night. What was previously a pessimistic and moody attitude was now a happy and cheerful outlook!

This had not gone unnoticed by her little sisters, who were whispering to each other about what they thought might have happened between Brittany and Alvin. Well, at least, they _tried_ to whisper, but Brittany could clearly hear every word.

_They were always horrible at whispering,_ Brittany mused with a small laugh.

"I think they might have kissed!" Jeanette was saying to Eleanor. Brittany's eye twitched at this; if they hadn't followed them, she _would _have! Oh, how she wanted to. "Oh, how romantic!"

"I think it was something even _bigger!_" Eleanor said, shaking her head. "I think it was a _love confession!_"

Brittany froze, face going completely red. Eleanor and Jeanette squealed girlishly from behind, jumping up and down excitedly. Having heard enough, the oldest Chipette spun around to confront the gossiping pair.

"Guys, I can hear everything you're saying!" she said, glaring at them. Eleanor and Jeanette looked stunned, obviously not thinking that she would overhear them. Brittany smirked, folding her arms. "And for your information, nothing happened! Not that I'd tell you if there _was."_

Jeanette and Eleanor pouted, giving her those signature puppy-dog eyes. Brittany didn't budge.

"Aw, why not?" Eleanor asked, looking disappointed. "You two were all alone!"

_It would have happened if you guys didn't stick your noses where they weren't wanted! _Brittany wanted to scream, but she composed herself. Deep down, she knew they didn't mean to, and that had they known, they would have made sure no one interrupted them. That still didn't stop her from being mad, though.

"It just wasn't the time or the place, I guess," Brittany shrugged, walking ahead of them. Eleanor and Jeanette whined, giving her a sense of satisfaction. She knew not telling them all the details they wanted was killing them inside, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

The group finally made it into the dining hall, where Dave instructed them to claim an empty table while he filled their plates. The six chipmunks obediently sat on top of a nearby table and next to their counterparts as they chatted.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Simon asked, plucking off his jet-black glasses to clean them with a napkin.

"I wanted to go to that game room," Alvin replied. "I saw laser tag in there!"

"Real lasers?" Eleanor said, shocked.

Brittany laughed, patting the blonde's head. "No, Ellie, it's just a game! Like paintball!"

"I wanted to visit the lower decks, or is it the basement?" Jeanette mused, curling her chocolate tail. "I saw a lot of marine life down there."

"So did I," Simon smiled, nodding. "I really wanted to check that out myself."

"Boring," Alvin and Brittany said in unison.

Jeanette and Simon glared at them.

"How about we go on that water slide near the pool?" Eleanor offered, strategically coming between the irate pairs. "That sounds like fun, right, Theodore?"

Theodore gulped. The water slide? That humungous water slide that towered several feet into the air? The one that looked even more monstrous to a _chipmunk_?

"Y-Yeah!" Theodore said, hiding his fear. Who was he to come between everyone else's fun? "We should all try that. It looked l-like a lot of fun!"

Their siblings pondered over this for a moment before nodding in agreement. Theodore groaned softly.

What had he just agreed to? But he couldn't back down now, not with everyone looking so eager and excited.

Dave soon came back with their breakfast, sitting down in a chair beside them. They dug into a generous helping of honeydew melon, orange juice, pancakes with syrup, and muffins. After finishing their meals, the group made their way to the large, shimmering pool on the higher deck.

Dave had agreed to accompany them on the water rides. Mostly because he genuinely wanted to have fun on the attraction, but also to keep a close eye on his little charges. He knew from past experience just how easy it was to lose them in a crowd.

Theodore felt dizzy as he looked up at the sizable construct. How could he hope to even climb up that thing, let alone look down from it and then slide DOWN?

Theodore stumbled back, flailing his arms. Jeanette and Brittany quickly caught his arms, steadying the small, rotund chipmunk. He blushed in embarrassment, thanking them.

"You okay, Theo?" Brittany asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay," Theodore said, attempting to give them a confident smile. It didn't seem to convince them.

"If you want, you can stay behind," Jeanette offered. "Or you can relax in the pool."

"No, really! It's okay, I really want to go," Theodore said, waving his hands desperately.

Brittany and Jeanette nodded and stepped up a bit as the line moved. Theodore prayed that it would take a long time for them to arrive, but it seemed that it would be their turn in a matter of minutes.

A paw gently squeezing his own made him jump in alarm. He looked down and was surprised to see a honey-colored hand clasped around his dirty-blonde one. He then realized that his hands had been shaking slightly. He looked up at a smiling Eleanor.

"It's okay, Teddy," she said lovingly, giving him a bright smile. "We'll go together!"

"Yeah," Theodore smiled in return, giving her paw a small squeeze. "Together."

Five minutes later, it was the Seville's turn to ride down the long water tunnel. As they stepped onto the landing, Theodore glanced down.

Bad mistake. The people down below looked like ants!

"This is awesome!" Alvin yelled, courageously leaning over the gate that prevented anyone from falling.

"Alvin, get down from there! You'll fall!" Jeanette said, shaking her head.

"She's right, stop that!" Brittany yelled, stomping her foot. Although she was clearly annoyed with him, her voice cracked in fear of him actually falling over.

Alvin stopped playing around, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I-It's r-r-really high, i-isn't it?" Theodore stuttered, moving as far away as he could from the edge of the landing.

"Don't worry, Theo! It's just a ride, we won't let anything happen to you," Alvin said, fondly rubbing his baby brother's head.

"Thanks, Alvin," Theodore said, smiling up at him gratefully.

"Alright, guys," Dave said, effectively getting their attention. He took a step back to allow them room. "Go down in pairs, and wait a few seconds before going after the other."

"Us first!" Brittany volunteered. Alvin grinned and the two held hands as they fearlessly jumped onto the slippery slide and sped down into the large pool below, yelling and laughing all the while.

Jeanette flinched as she peered into the tunnel. She took a wary step back, shaking her head.

"I-I-I'm not so good, at t-things like this," she said meekly, her ears going flat against her head.

Simon smiled and came over, taking her trembling hands in his own. Almost immediately, Jeanette stopped shaking and looked into his deep blue eyes. She smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, Jeanette, I'll be right there with you every step of the way," Simon said soothingly. "I promise."

"O-Okay!" Jeanette said, looking as if she forgot all about her fears.

Theodore and Eleanor giggled as they watched their bespectacled siblings slide down after Alvin and Brittany. They could be so sweet, even when they didn't realize it.

"Ready, Teddy?" Eleanor said, bouncing excitedly.

"Ready, Ellie," Theodore said. Eleanor laughed, so did Theodore. "Hey, that rhymed."

Eleanor took his hand gently in hers, sitting down at the opening of the slide. Theodore sat down beside her, taking a deep breath. On the count of three, the two took off down the slide. At first, Theodore screamed in terror: the rushing water, the high speed, and the height he once again had to witness when the tunnel let way to the clear sky temporarily overwhelmed him. But soon, he realized that it was completely safe and actually fun! The rushing water felt great on their heated fur, and seeing Eleanor so happy and excited effected him in similar ways.

The blonde pair laughed and screamed as they rode the water slide all the way down and plunged into the sparkling blue pool at the end. Jeanette, Simon, Brittany and Alvin had been anxiously awaiting their arrival and cheered when they saw the two chubby chipmunks come back up.

"That was awesome, guys!" Alvin cheered, whistling.

"We did it!" Eleanor giggled, looking at Theodore with happy eyes. "Let's do it again!"

"Totally!" Theodore grinned, shaking his head of water and smiling when it splashed Eleanor, who playfully splashed him back. Not so secretly, he loved seeing his "angel" smile. Whenever she smiled, he smiled.

Theodore smile disappeared, however, when he saw who was coming right at them. Instead of Dave, who he had thought would come sliding out after them, it was a huge, heavyset man.

And he was heading straight towards Eleanor!

Wasting no time, Theodore swam over and shoved Eleanor out of the way. Almost immediately, he was hit with the incredible weight of the man and forced underwater before he could catch his breath.

Meanwhile, Eleanor resurfaced a foot or so away, coughing up a bit of water. She moved her bangs out of her face, trying to dry her eyes.

"Teddy, why did you push me?" Eleanor asked, shaking her head. No answer, only the sounds of her sisters and the boys screaming frantically. Vision finally returned to the petite girl, and she was horrified to see a large, mammoth of a man in place of Theodore.

Eleanor screamed in horror, looking around for her best friend. Theodore had selflessly tried to save her, and here she was worrying about why he pushed her.

Dave soon slid back down and immediately noticed something was wrong. It didn't take him long to realize the situation, and he roared at the man to move out of the way. It was obvious his parental instincts kicked into overdrive, and he would soon turn violent if the man didn't promptly follow his demands. The big-boned man fearfully moved over and Dave quickly dived down into the water to save his youngest son.

The others looked at each other fearfully. Eleanor was now in tears, blaming herself for not paying attention and diving to save her love herself. But she was just too shocked to do anything at the moment.

Seconds later, Dave resurfaced with the unconscious Theodore and quickly made his way to the side of the pool. The others quickly dashed to Theodore's side, along with bystanders who had called for help.

Eleanor sobbed, collapsing at his side. Why hadn't he moved out of the way? She would have given anything to be in his position instead.

_What if he dies? _Eleanor thought, sobbing even harder at the dreadful thought. _Please, God, he can't die! He can't leave us! His brothers wouldn't be the same, and my sisters love him like a little brother. And... I need him! I'll die if he's taken away. He's absolutely irreplaceable. I've never met someone so kind and selfless..._

Simon patted Eleanor's back. It was obvious he was choked up as well at the possibility of losing his little brother, but he tried his best to be strong.

"It's okay, Eleanor," he said softly. "He'll be fine, I know he will."

"I... I..." Eleanor panted, trying to stop the endless flow of tears. But she couldn't help it, the tears just kept on coming. "I didn't even get a chance to tell him how much I loved him!"

Eleanor didn't care that everyone could hear her. Not one bit. It was true. It was true since the first time she saw him at school. What had been a crush before, was full-on love when she saw Theodore face-to-face. Not puppy love, _real_ _love_. Many people guessed that was what it was with her and Theodore, and they were wrong.

She loved him. No one else would ever come close in her heart. And now he might be leaving her. Eleanor couldn't imagine a life without her Teddy. If his life ended, so would hers.

A vacationer sat beside Dave. He quickly told them that he was a certified doctor and began to gently pump Theodore chest. Eleanor looked on eagerly, praying that he would make it. Brittany and Jeanette clasped each of her hands tightly. She looked up at her sisters, who gave her a reassuring smile. She gave them a weak smile in return. Eleanor was happy to have such loving sisters. No words needed to be said.

To their intense relief, Theodore suddenly sat up and coughed up water, freeing his lungs so that he could breath. His brothers immediately went over to hug him, tears in their eyes.

"Theodore, thank God!" Alvin said, wiping his eyes.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Simon said, sobbing slightly.

Alvin then glared at the offending man from before, looking as though he wanted to claw his eyes out. "Why don't you watch where you're going!"

"I-I'm sorry," the man said sincerely. "I'm truly sorry, I didn't see you, and -"

"That's okay," Theodore coughed, smiling kindly. It was clear that, although he was dazed and a little waterlogged, he would be completely fine. "I know it was an accident!"

The man smiled gratefully. Dave rubbed his son's back, obviously relieved that he wasn't losing to lose him. Eleanor collapsed into Theodore's arms, sobbing even harder than before. She was never much of a crier, but everything changed when it came to him.

"T-Theodore!" Eleanor said, crying into his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay! You had no idea how scared I was!"

"I'm sorry, Ellie," Theodore said gently, returning her hug. "I'm just glad you're okay."

She pulled back, still holding his hands. She had to say it. Although she had already said it, she wanted _him_ to hear it this time. He was the only one that mattered. Although she knew it was a small accident, and that he would very likely live a long, full life, she didn't want to waste any more time pretending. Eleanor realized just how much she loved him when there was a possibility he was seriously hurt.

"Theodore."

"Hm?" Theodore said, rubbing his head.

"I love you," Eleanor said, smiling. "I love you."

Theodore's previously dazed face sprung to life. His ears and tail stood at attention. He gawked down at her in surprise, silent. Alvin and Simon smiled at each other, whispering "Go Theodore!" Brittany and Jeanette gasped happily and looked at one another.

For a moment, Eleanor feared that he didn't feel the same way. What if he only looked at her as a friend? What if this changed everything, and he didn't even want to speak to her again? Eleanor didn't know if she could handle his rejection, no matter how strong she thought she was.

Theodore quelled her fears by leaning over, and placing a small, but meaningful, kiss on her lips. Eleanor nearly melted at his touch, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"I love you too."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Oh my gosh, Teddy, you're such a hero! :D_

_This was somewhat hard to write, but I loved how it came out anyway. I didn't want to write something too typical, but I still wanted to make it fluffy and interesting enough for Theodore and Eleanor. I have a feeling they would be the most comfortable in admitting how they feel, even if they needed a little push!_

_They're so cute. They better have a really cute moment for them, just like Alvittany and Simonette! They belong together, gosh! w_

_Thanks for reading! _

_P.S: Since you guys have been super, super nice, I'll let you know where you can find some drawings of mine of the Chipmunks / Chipettes. (my FA is slightly NSFW, just has some artistic nudity – though not of the Chipettes and Chipmunks, I promise. I love the canon couples to death, but I won't do that.) _

_DeviantART: (I've made a folder for my Chipmunk art. Will be added to a lot when I get my tablet and my college work is mostly done!) www. cokuruscana . deviantart . com / gallery / (without spaces)_

_Furaffinity: (You won't have to worry about seeing nude art, since you have to be logged in to see it. You'll find art that's NOT on DA there. Keep it secret. ;3 ) _

_www. furaffinity . net / user / esmeia (without spaces)  
><em>

_**All non-colored works WILL be finished in the near future, I promise.** And the benefit for you guys is that you'll be the first to know, for I'll post it on Photobucket and show the link here, or use them as my avatars. Please do not steal, or recolor. I hate that, and it will make me less likely to share my works publicly. Seriously, just ask me before you try and use my art as your avatars and whatnot (I won't mind! I've seen some people use my art for YT / FF icons, and I'm not upset at all! As long as you don't try to claim it, and properly link back to who made it). If I see it abused, recolored, or outright stolen too much ( believe me, it's happened WAY too much with my art in general), I won't bother to share it with most people. It's too much of a hassle._

_But I trust you guys! Much love, and sorry for the somewhat lengthy AN. Just a heads up to those who are also interested in my art!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Waves of Loves**

**Chapter 4**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Woo, these chapters are actually coming along faster than I expected. That's a good thing, though._

_So, next up is Simonette! They're also perfect, the best nerdy couple ever._

_Not to worry, Alvin and Brittany will get their moment as well as TheodorexEleanor and SimonxJeanette. I just have to write it out._

_Also, I want to thank Starzies! She drew some really adorable fan art for my story, please check it out: http : / starziesxp . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d47ukmk (no spaces)_

_Isn't she awesome? Many thanks, sweets! It's even better than what I imagined._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Simon slipped into a simple blue shirt before plucking off his glasses and setting them at his bedside. He glanced over at his brothers, who had opted to finally get their own beds instead of squeezing into the same one. Although Simon didn't mind bunking with them too much, he could do without Theodore accidentally rolling on top of him and squashing him, as well as Alvin's snoring and not-so-subtle pushing of him out of bed.

But Simon had to admit, it had been a very fulfilling and productive day. Although Dave had made them promise not to sing too much on their vacation, they had convinced him to let them sing their rendition of "Summertime" by Will Smith for the vacationers gathered on the top deck near the pool. It was their little "thank you" for helping save Theodore earlier.

Speaking of his butterball of a little brother, he smiled as Theodore wriggled under his covers. Today had certainly been full of surprises for his younger brother, but also one of the happiest. Theodore and Eleanor had finally confessed their feelings for one another, and Simon couldn't be happier! It was so obvious to him that the two had feelings for each other.

"You feeling okay, Theodore?" Simon asked, fretting. Although Theodore had assured them all multiple times that he was fine, he knew Theodore was the type to not want to worry his family, even if it _was_ called for.

"Simon, I'm fine!" Theodore laughed, smiling over at him. "Really, I am. Don't worry about me."

"We can't help it!" Alvin said, flopping onto his bed. "You nearly gave us all a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Theodore mumbled.

Alvin's eyes softened. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just – you've got to be a bit more careful, that's all."

"Okay!" Theodore said cheerfully, stretching his arms. "Sorry, I'm a little tired. Goodnight, Alvin! Goodnight, Simon!"

"Goodnight Theo," Alvin yawned. "Night, Si."

"Goodnight, Theodore and Alvin," Simon smiled, reaching over to turn off their lamp. The bedroom was flooded in darkness, with the calming sounds of the waves and soft wind just outside their window.

Simon gave forth a soft yawn before turning his back to his brothers and closing his eyes. Sleep soon gripped the boy as he slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

XOXOXOXOXO

Nothing more than an hour passed when Simon felt someone gently shaking him. Simon clenched his eyes tighter, his ear flicking in annoyance.

What could possibly be so important that someone had to shake him awake? It couldn't possibly be morning already! Didn't they understand that the day had been extremely draining, and all he wanted was some rest? It was probably Alvin wanting someone to act as a look-out for him so he could sneak off to do only God knows what...

"Leave me alone," Simon said crossly, pulling the covers tighter over his lithe form. "I'm tired, can't you see that?"

Instead of the indignant voice of his older brother, Simon heard a soft and timid whimper. His eyes flew open.

"I-I'm so sorry, Simon" Jeanette's little voice said apologetically. He could feel the light weight of her body begin to move away from him. "I should just wait until morning..."

Before the brunette could attempt to leave, Simon's hand quickly shot out to take her own. Jeanette looked down at him shyly. She was dressed in her usual purple nightgown, and her hair was slightly disheveled. Simon smiled and gently pulled her down to sit beside him.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't realize it was you, Jeanette."

"Oh, I shouldn't have woken you up at this hour," Jeanette said, rubbing her arm. "I guess I couldn't help myself."

Simon smiled kindly and waved the notion aside. He could never be angry at the sweet brunette anyway. He then looked confused, turning to her with a raised brow.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Jeanette's cheeks flushed a light pink and she looked down at her paws. She mumbled something, but Simon couldn't quite make out her words. He asked her to repeat it, but Jeanette only said it even softer the second time.

"I'm sorry, Jeanette," Simon chuckled. "You might have to speak up a bit?"

"I-I'm scared," Jeanette squeaked, twitching her tail sadly.

"Scared?" Simon echoed. His face grew serious in response. He knew his best friend could be extremely timid and cautious, sometimes even paranoid, but what could have her so terrified? Whatever it was, he was determined to calm her nerves. "What ever about?"

"I know it sounds so stupid," Jeanette said sadly, unable to look her love in the eyes. Simon had always been really kind and patient with her, and Jeanette knew it was especially _for her_. He was always a down-to-earth boy, but she took notice of how his patience would quickly be tested by his brothers, or sometimes even those outside the family. But she still felt like she would look like a fool in his eyes at her confession. "But, I watched the movie, Titanic. And... and..."

"And?" Simon urged gently, leaning in.

"Remember when the boat sank, and all those poor people died?" Jeanette blurted out, gulping. "What if that happens to us? I can't bear to lose anyone! Especially after what happened to poor Theodore, it got me kind of... _scared_."

Simon stared back at her blankly. Jeanette winced and twitched her nose nervously.

_See? Why did I have to get so scared over something stupid like that? _Jeanette thought, wanting to run out his bedroom before she humiliated herself even more. _Now he must think I'm some sort of wacko!_

To her surprise, Simon placed a reassuring paw on her shoulder, quelling her trembling. Jeanette slowly looked up into his warm, dark blue eyes, feeling her worries quickly melt away.

"Jean," he said softly, calling her, for the first time, by her nickname. He chuckled softly. "Trust me when I say nothing bad will happen to us, or this ship. There's no way we'll end up like the Titanic. God definitely protects and watches over us, and meets us halfway. It was a very sad moment, and I can understand how the movie might have left that effect on you. But we know a lot more about the sea now, and we're nowhere near any icebergs that might cause a wreck."

Jeanette smiled shakily. "You're right, Simon. I let my fears get the better of me today, didn't I?"

"It happens to all of us, Jeanette," Simon said soothingly, gently stroking her arms. Jeanette shivered in pleasure at his warm touch, feeling her knotted muscles relax. "I love that you're so careful, because being too reckless is exactly how accidents happen. Alvin and Brittany are proof of that," he added with a laugh. "But I don't want you to be afraid to take risks. If you don't take a chance sometimes, you might never have a chance at fun in life."

Jeanette was stunned. She had known Simon could be wise, but she never realized just how much until now.

"You're absolutely right," Jeanette said, nodding happily. "I wish I could be more like you, Simon!"

Simon blushed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Actually, that's supposed to be my line."

Jeanette looked at him in confusion. "Oh?"

"To be honest, I always admired your innocent nature and easy-going attitude," Simon confessed. "I often wish I could be more like _you,_ Jeanette. I always stress over the unnecessary things in my life, while you have the courage to forgive and move on to better things."

_Brave? Simon really thinks I'm brave?_ Jeanette thought, a bright smile gracing her soft features. She was extremely happy and overwhelmed that the one she always looked up to also admired her in return.

"I never imagined someone like you would like someone like me," Jeanette said shyly, writhing her hands. "I mean, I never really looked at myself as a good role model... n-not that I'm saying that I am a bad person!" she waved her hands around in a panic. "B-But I'm just always so clumsy, and I always fall over myself, a-and -"

Her babbling stopped when Simon unexpectedly leaned over and planted a soft kiss in the middle of her forehead. Jeanette never though she could blush so much in all her life, but her cheeks went from a light pink to a vibrant red. He leaned away, but still close enough so that she could feel his warmth.

"You're adorable," Simon said, grinning. "Don't ever change."

"T-Thank you," Jeanette said. "I don't want you to change either. I-I mean, if you do, I'd still love – I mean!"

_Oh! _Jeanette thought in a panic. _What did you say that for? Oh, you're such a loud mouth...!_

Simon chuckled again and looked around the dark bedroom. Theodore and Alvin were still sound asleep, so he didn't have to worry about them interrupting his precious time with Jeanette. However, he didn't think they'd stay asleep with them chatting for long.

"Jeanette?" he said, interrupting her ongoing babbling. Simon was used to his counterpart sometimes going off on embarrassed tangents, and found it oddly cute.

"Y-Yes?" Jeanette replied, her ears perking up in response.

"Would you like to sit on the top deck and watch the stars for a while?" Simon offered, standing up. He was no longer sleepy. Besides, he found spending time with Jeanette a lot more appealing anyway.

"I'd love that!" Jeanette said, hopping to her feet eagerly. However, she shot up too quick and wobbled a bit, but Simon steadied her. Jeanette gave him a shy, but thankful, smile. "I'd like that a lot."

Simon slipped on his glasses, and the couple quietly made their way out of their hotel room and onto the top deck of the Carnival Dream. No one was out at such a late hour, so they had the deck all to themselves. They sat along the edge of the railing, peering over the dark waves of the sea. The salty air was extremely soothing, and added to the calm atmosphere.

"This vacation's been really relaxing," Jeanette said softly, closing her eyes peacefully.

"It has, hasn't it?" Simon sighed, swinging his legs over the landing.

"What do you think we'll do tomorrow? Or rather, this morning?" Jeanette asked, giggling. It was far past their bed time already.

Simon laughed. "Maybe we'll go visit the lower decks like you wanted. I'd like to see the marine life," Simon replied.

_He remembered that? _Jeanette thought, touched. She remembered mentioning it briefly earlier that day, but she had no idea Simon would remember and plan to actually take her there. _He's so sweet!_

In a small boost of courage, Jeanette gently rested her head on Simon's shoulder. Simon didn't even jump as he slowly curled his arm around her, bringing her closer. Jeanette squeaked gently, but made no move to pull away from his warmth. Being so close to him, Jeanette's thoughts began to race and her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.

When was the first time she started developing feelings for Simon Seville? She had longed for him for so long, it was hard to remember just when it all started! Although Jeanette was a true romantic by heart, she never found the right boy for her. Sure, back when she lived in the forest, some of the males took a fleeting interest in her before moving on. It was fleeting because she never felt anything for them, and they only liked her for some superficial reason she could never come to respect. She could say the same for her sisters, who had very similar experiences and never dated until they met the Chipmunks. Jeanette oftentimes envied how bold her sisters could be: Brittany was always the spokesman for their group, and she and Alvin hit it off almost immediately (even if they tried to deny how much they liked each other). And now, their younger sister, Eleanor, had done what neither of them had worked up the courage to do, and confessed her love to her beloved Chipmunk, Theodore!

_Can I do that? _Jeanette wondered. _Can I really tell Simon how I feel? It would be the perfect time now..._

Simon was nearly everything Jeanette wasn't: he was strong-willed, confident, no nonsense, brave, coordinated, and unfazed by anyone's opinion of him. Jeanette, on the other hand, was shy, clumsy, fearful, insecure, and tended to be caught up with how people looked at her on occasion. She greatly admired him for his traits. Not only did he have an attractive personality, but he was also very handsome in her eyes. Simon wasn't your typical pretty boy. Those types had never impressed Jeanette at all. He had usually sharp and calculating features, but they could be so soft and understanding when he was talking to those he cared about.

Jeanette gulped and glanced over at the boy plaguing her thoughts. _Why can't I just tell him how I feel? Why is it so hard?_

What if Simon didn't even feel the same way? Jeanette never liked to dwell on this dreadful possibility, but it was a thought that would never fully leave her mind, no matter how much she tried to push it away. Jeanette knew, for a fact, that her sisters didn't feel anything for Simon besides friendships or view him as a brother. She had no doubts about that. And she was certain Simon didn't either, but what if there was someone from his past he loved? Who's to say he didn't meet a nice girl in the forest they previously lived in, a distant sweetheart?

Jeanette's heart beat painfully in her chest at this. She was never the jealous type, or at least she liked to think so. But when she thought of someone else stealing Simon's heart...

Jeanette clenched her fist angrily. It would hurt her if it turned out to be true. Deeply. Too deeply, to where she didn't think she'd recover. Jeanette had fallen for Simon even harder than she thought...

_I just need to calm down, _Jeanette reasoned, sighing deeply._ After all, the worst thing that could happen is Simon saying... saying..._

"No."

"H-Huh!" Jeanette sputtered, eyes growing wide in shock. She stumbled slightly, flailing her arms as she began to lean over the edge of the ship. "O-Oh no!"

Simon's hand shot out to catch her arm firmly, quickly pulling her to safety and gently into his arms. Jeanette's cheeks flared up in embarrassment. There she went again, causing him to worry and having to save her! She stood, silent, against Simon's chest as she tried to collect her thoughts. After a few moments of awkward silence, Simon cleared his throat.

"I'm, er, sorry if I scared you, Jeanette. I was just thinking out loud," Simon said with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Jeanette replied quickly. She glanced up at the taller chipmunk, her violet eyes meeting his deep blue ones. She gulped, her stomach doing somersaults. "S-So, what were you thinking about? If you don't mind me asking, t-that is...!"

Simon still had a firm hold of her, making no move to release her. Jeanette prayed the moment would last, hearing the light rhythm of his heart against her ear.

"I have something important to tell you," Simon said softly, sitting down. "I think now's the perfect time to tell you."

"You d-do? I have something I wanted to tell you too," Jeanette said, gulping to get rid of the lump in her throat.

It was now or never.

Jeanette steeled herself. Hadn't Simon told her that it's good to take some risks? What was the old saying? Nothing ventured, nothing gained? And she had _so_ much to gain if things worked out alright...

"I wanted to say -" Simon started.

"I just wanted to tell you -" Jeanette said simultaneously.

They both stopped and looked at each other, laughing nervously.

"Well, I suppose I should speak first, huh?" Simon said, rubbing the back of his head. He released Jeanette, taking a step back. Jeanette looked at him curiously, her tail twitching in anticipation. Simon took a deep breath. "I... I hope you don't think me crazy for this. I know we've only known each other for a few months, and I never expected for this to happen so quickly."

"S-Simon, before you finish -" Jeanette cut in.

"I've fallen for you, Jeanette."

Jeanette froze.

What did he just say? All this time, she had been worried that the love of her life wouldn't reciprocate her feelings, and Simon had been thinking the exact same thing! Had he been nervous and unsure, just as Jeanette had? More importantly, he didn't say that he _thought_ he was falling for her...

Simon had said that he had already fallen for her, Jeanette Seville.

Simon began to feel foolish. Why wasn't Jeanette responding? All she did was stare back at him, expression unreadable. Had he offended her? In the back of his mind, he knew it was much too soon to bring up those kinds of feelings.

He took a step back from the still girl, coughing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up, forget I said anything -"

Simon was cut off by Jeanette suddenly leaping into his arms. He tumbled backwards a bit, losing his footing and landing somewhat painfully on his rear. He felt the soft, but firm, embrace of the girl in his arms. Simon looked down in surprise, and was happy to see Jeanette's expression wasn't that of disgust or amusement, but that of bliss and relief.

Before he could confirm that Jeanette truly did feel the same way, warm, soft lips met his own. His dark blue eyes widened as he felt Jeanette bring him into their very first kiss. He quickly relaxed into her, hugging her close.

Simon didn't have to ask anymore. He knew Jeanette felt the same way.

Jeanette and Simon slowly broke their connection, leaning back to smile at each other. Jeanette blushed slightly, realizing just how forward she had been.

"So, is that a 'yes'?" Simon asked, a playful smile on his face.

Jeanette laughed heartily. "Yes! I love you too, Simon," she smiled, touching her petite, pink nose to his. "Truly."

The pair spent the rest of their night watching the stars, leaning against one another. They didn't have to say anything. They already knew that their hearts were connected, and that was enough. Soon, Jeanette fell asleep against him, her glasses nearly toppling off. Simon quickly caught them before they went overboard, chuckling. He smiled down at the slumbering brunette, gently stroking her cheek.

"Goodnight, Jean," he said softly, leaning down and leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.

Simon gently scooped up Jeanette in his arms, slowly making his way back towards their hotel room. He silently crept into her bedroom, careful not to disturb Eleanor or Brittany. The last thing he needed was for them to wake her up and overwhelm her with questions! He gently tucked in his bespectacled sleeping beauty before turning to walk into his own bedroom.

To his intense relief, Theodore and Alvin were still sound asleep. Simon, again, took off his glasses and laid them at his bedside. He snuggled down into his sheets, a content smile on his face.

_My Jeanette..._

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Wow, it's about time I got this one done! I wanted to give Simon and Jeanette a love confession as well! I guess this story will be full of them for all three of the couples!_

_Now I've got to come up with a good love scene for Alvin and Brittany. They're always the hardest to do for me! But still really fun and sweet to do! Who doesn't love them?_

_Thanks for your patience, guys! I'm glad some of you like my little stories! Reviews are always appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

**Waves of Love**

**Chapter 5**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: I cannot tell you how AWESOME you guys are. I feel really honored to have such good friends and reviewers here at fanfiction. You guys are part of the reason I love writing and drawing so much! I love you guys! _

_And thanks especially to Awesomo3000 and Starzies! You guys are just so super-sweet. :D_

_Anyway, enough of my love fest. Onto the fifth chapter! No worries, one more chapter will be done before this story ends. I'm kinda sad to end this story, since it's one of my favorite stories of mine! But I can't spend too much time on this one, there are other stories like 'Take Me Away' and 'Old Flame' that desperately need my attention. _

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Brittany sighed in contentment, letting her body relax in the warm, bubbling water of the jacuzzi.

Today had been extremely relaxing! There had been no singing, and no one had gotten in any trouble (thank God!). They had enjoyed a wonderful buffet, sunbathed on the top deck, and played in the impressive gaming room. To top it all off, the family had decided to enjoy a dip in the pool nearby, and finally take the time to relax in the large jacuzzi before heading off to bed.

"Isn't this the life?" Brittany sighed dreamily, closing her eyes.

"It's just perfect," Eleanor agreed, looking about to doze off from the combination of exhaustion and warm, massaging water. Theodore chuckled, watching his interest open an eye and smile at him.

"Yeah, perfectly _boring_!" Alvin snickered. While he, also, enjoyed the soothing sensation, his body yearned to explore and party! Alvin guessed that he would have that same attitude even when he was old and supposed to settle down! "I want to do something, don't you guys?"

"Not really," Simon said, smiling down at a sleeping Jeanette who was resting against his chest. "I'm fine, actually."

"I bet," Alvin teased. He glanced over at the auburn-colored girl next to him. She was dressed in her bikini, the soft pink colors looking great against her warm fur color. He remembered back to when he first saw her, and jokingly claimed that pink was now his favorite color. Correction: any color Brittany happened to be in would be his favorite color.

_She's so gorgeous, _Alvin thought with a small smile, sighing as he watched Brittany. He had never seen anyone more lovely.

"I see you staring, Alvin," Brittany smirked, opening one electric-blue eye to gaze at him.

Alvin jumped, blushing a bright red. He coughed as their siblings laughed at his reaction. "W-What? I was not!" he denied adamantly.

"Was too!" Brittany laughed. She batted her eyes at him playfully. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Shut up,"Alvin smirked, splashing her and making her squeak in alarm. His grin grew wider when the girl shook her hair of the water and glared at him furiously. Even furious and looking like she wanted to tackle him, she was beautiful. He wouldn't deny that he got a kick out of making Brittany mad.

"Alvin, you jerk!" she shouted, sweeping her arm over the water's surface and splashing Alvin, along with Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette woke up with a start, sputtering.

"Hey, watch it, you two!" Simon snapped, taking off his drenched glasses while trying to calm down an alarmed and dazed Jeanette. "Keep that to yourselves!"

"Killjoy!" Brittany and Alvin said simultaneously, laughing as they teamed up to splash the bespectacled pair.

"That's it!" Jeanette laughed, waking up fully and splashing Alvin and Brittany back. "Let's get them, guys!"

The six chipmunks laughed jovially as they splashed and chased each other about the jacuzzi, yelling out playful taunts all the while. When Dave came back with a small platter of drinks, he shook his head at their usual antics. Despite their sometimes inconvenient behavior, he loved his adopted, furry family.

"Guys, try not to make much of a mess," he reprimanded gently as he set the drinks a safe distance away. "We don't want anyone to get in an accident."

"Sorry, Dave!" the six chipmunks sang in unison as they obediently let up on the playtime. At least, for now.

"Good. Drink up, guys!" Dave smiled, picking up his martini and letting his charges pick up the smaller shot glasses filled with soda and a bit of lemon.

"Thanks Dave!" they said, sipping the cool, fizzy drinks eagerly.

Dave chuckled as they gulped down their drinks, taking the chance to ease back into the warm waters of the jacuzzi. Though he didn't like to admit it, Dave was usually extremely tense. He hated feeling that way. When he was tense, he was irritable. And when he was irritable, he became even _more_ tense at the realization of being irritated. But this vacation was exactly what he needed; relaxing with his children and bonding, with no worries of concerts and planning national/world tours.

Although he didn't make it a point to talk about it much, he had noticed how much closer his boys had gotten to the Chipettes. He wasn't worried, though. He trusted all six of them to be responsible and keep their love appropriate. If there was one thing he had taught his boys, it was to be careful with their choices. However, this didn't stop him from supervising.

He smirked knowingly. He had always known that the Chipettes would be the three who would steal his boys' hearts. He had to admit, they were great influences on them. It was like they completely one another.

"We're done, Dave. Thanks for the sodas!" Alvin said cheerfully, gathering everyone's tiny cup and placing them neatly on top of the tray. Dave looked on, pleasantly surprised at his eldest son's thoughtfulness. It was rare to see Alvin act responsible.

"Thanks you, Alvin," Dave thanked him, fondly rubbing his head. "So, how are you all enjoying this vacation?"

"It's great!" Eleanor said, giggling ecstatically. "It's the best one ever!"

"It's our only one, Ellie," Brittany giggled.

Eleanor gasped and giggled again. "Oh, you're right! It's still the best!" she said, grinning, her mood undeterred.

"It definitely is, Dave!" Theodore said, bouncing happily. "Can we do this again soon?"

"I agree! This vacation's been so magical," Jeanette said, smiling.

"Can we, Dave?" Alvin asked, sitting on his shoulder as Simon sat beside Dave.

"Of course," Dave smiled, taking a sip of his drink. "I think we'll make this a yearly thing. What do you think about that?" His six charges cheered in response, hopping around. He laughed, shaking his head. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Theodore suddenly looked off in the distance, his expression going blank. Eleanor, noticing her interest's sudden change in attention, looked up at him worryingly.

"Teddy? Are you okay?" she asked, deeply concerned. Even though she had gotten over the small incident at the pool two days ago, she was always very protective over her butterball.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ellie!" Theodore said, smiling down at the bouncy blonde. He pecked her nose, causing her to giggle happily in response. "I just recognized someone we know! I saw Dave's mate!"

Dave's eyes widened and he spit out his drink, coughing slightly. Theodore, Simon, and Alvin laughed at his reaction, with the Chipettes looking on in confusion.

Brittany and Jeanette looked at each other, smiling. "I didn't know you had a mate, Dave!" Brittany said.

"I don't have a mate," Dave sputtered, wiping his mouth. He looked down at Theodore, raising a brow. "Theodore, what are you talking about? Who did you see?"

Theodore twitched his nose, pointing into the large crowd around them. "I saw Claire!"

Dave turned around to confirm Theodore's claim. And to his utter shock, he was right! Dave saw his blond-haired interest conducting an interview with whom he assumed was a celebrity only a few feet away. It was obvious that she had not noticed the small group watching her in the jacuzzi. It had been quite a while since Dave had seen her, even though they were still dating. The two of them had been so busy with their individual careers that they just couldn't find the time to spend significant quality time together.

Dave gulped and nervously looked away from the woman. "She might be busy, guys," he mumbled.

"Are you and her still together, Dave?" Jeanette asked innocently.

"We are, but we've just been really busy," Dave responded. Being a very career-oriented person himself, he didn't want to interrupt Claire when she was working.

Alvin looked between Dave and Claire, a large, familiar grin spreading on his face. He cast a meaningful glance to Brittany, who wore a similar expression. With a silent nod, without warning, the pair dashed out of the jacuzzi and made a beeline right towards Claire.

"What the – Alvin! Brittany! Get back here!" Dave yelled, stumbling out of the water and trying his best to catch up with the two chipmunks before they caused any havoc.

Unfortunately, Alvin and Brittany had gotten a good head start and were already inches away from the woman in question. The two of them scurried against her legs, causing Claire to scream in alarm and stumble backwards. Dave instinctively held out his arms to catch her before she met the ground. The celebrity she was previously talking to looked on in bewilderment, while Alvin and Brittany high-fived each other, proud of their work. From the jacuzzi, their siblings shook their heads in exasperation.

"I'm so sorry, Claire! I have no idea what they were thinking," Dave said, glaring at his small charges furiously. What in the world were they thinking?

Brittany simply batted her eyes innocently as Alvin whistled and looked away. The celebrity, smiling to herself, told Claire that she can catch up to her later and walked off to join her colleagues.

Claire panted, trying to catch her bearings. "No, it's okay, really," she said softly, finally catching her balance. She looked up at Dave, and her face dawned in realization. "Dave, is that you? My god, what a small world, huh?" she laughed, hugging him tightly.

"It's good to see you, Claire," Dave said, smiling as he returned the hug. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing great! Oh man, it's been such a long time, hasn't it?" Claire said, parting. She looked down at the offenders who tripped her seconds earlier, smirking. She immediately noticed the trouble-making, charismatic male chipmunk as none other than Alvin. But she didn't recall who the adorable, honey-colored female beside him was. "Hey Alvin! Long time no see! Who's your pretty friend?" she added with a wink.

Alvin blushed slightly and stuttered, glancing beside him at Brittany. Brittany smiled and waved up at the pretty, blond woman who she assumed was a close friend and somewhat mother figure to the Chipmunks. "Hi there! I'm Brittany. It's nice to meet you!"

At this point, her sisters, along with Simon and Theodore, came over to join them. Brittany motioned towards her little sisters, who looked up at Claire with shy smiles. "And these two are my little sisters, Eleanor and Jeanette!"

"Hello, Claire," Jeanette said shyly, smiling up at her.

"Hi Claire!" Eleanor said, bouncing up and down excitedly as she waved.

"Oh my god, you're all so cute!" Claire gushed, smiling down at the three new female members of the group. She noticed Theodore and Simon, who grinned up at her. "Simon, Teddy! Look how much you've grown! Dave, I had no idea your family grew this much."

"Yep, we're one big, furry family!" Alvin said, demonstrating this by bringing Theodore and Eleanor into a hug. The two youngest chipmunks giggled at him.

"Is he taking good care of you guys?" Claire asked jokingly, elbowing Dave in the arm. Dave laughed, waving her off.

"He is! Dave's the best dad in the whole wide world," Theodore said, hugging Dave's ankle. His friends and brothers agreed, nodding.

Dave blushed, touched and a little embarrassed by all the attention. "Aw, guys. So, um, Claire. What are you doing here? I didn't know you were going to drop by the Carnival Dream," he said, raising a brow in confusion.

"Oh! Well, you know how my job requires me to get the scoop on all of the latest, hottest celebrities, right?" Dave nodded. "Well, sometimes I'll get a break and instead be assigned to check out and review the best vacation hotspots! And it just turned out that I was assigned to come here! I gotta say, it's a definite perk," she laughed.

"It's like you two were meant to meet!" Eleanor said, sighing dreamily.

Dave and Claire's eyes widened and they chuckled nervously in response.

"So, Claire," Brittany said, standing on the tips of her paws to catch her attention. "Tell us! Have you and Dave ever kissed before?"

Dave's face reddened so much, it was hard to tell the coloring from a tomato. Claire laughed, trying to find a good response to the little Chipette's question.

"Well, we -"

"Of _course_ they have," Alvin said, smirking. "They probably lock lips all the time when we're not looking!"

"How would you know if you've never seen them?" Brittany retorted, hands on her hips. "And I didn't ask you!"

Dave and Claire shifted uncomfortably, obviously wishing for any way out of the conversation. Fortunately, Jeanette noticed and nudged Alvin and Brittany.

"Guys, you're embarrassing them," she whispered.

Immediately latching onto the escape route, Dave pretended to be shocked at the time on his watch. "Wow! Would you look at that, it's way past you guys' bedtime!"

"But it's only eight -" Theodore tried to say.

Dave picked up their pool supplies and began to usher his six furry charges out of the room. He smiled back at Claire, saying, "Sorry, Claire! I have to get these guys to bed. We should meet at the top decks tomorrow!"

Claire waved, smiling. "That's a good idea! I'll definitely come to find you guys! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Claire!" the Chipmunks and Chipettes said in unison shortly before they were herded outside, with Dave quickly closing the glass door behind them.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Claire, Dave immediately lit into his oldest son and daughter. "Alvin, Brittany! Don't you _ever_ do that again! Do you know how embarrassing and awkward that was?"

"They should," Simon sighed, shaking his head.

Alvin and Brittany simply grinned up at Dave.

They could tell, even though he pretended to be angry, that a part of him was happy they were willing to help him connect with Claire again.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: I know, there wasn't much Alvittany! It was so hard for me to resist, but at the last minute I really wanted to sneak in some Dave x Claire. It's a seriously underrated couple, and I'm not sure why! While I'm totally obsessed with AxB, SxJ and TxE, I find Dave and Claire's relationship really cute and touching. Dave never had a girlfriend or wife in the cartoons, and I honestly wondered why. He's a great dad and manager, so I'm glad they gave him a love interest in the movies. _

_But I wonder if she'll make another appearance? In the second movie, she didn't appear at all! I hope that she appears in Chipwrecked, or at least give some clue as to what happened to her, and if she and Dave are still dating._

_Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, you guys! I love you all! And I promise that the last chapter will have all the perfect Alvittany fluff you could ask for. I'll have the last chapter up soon._

_Dang, I have some long ANs. Sorry! I'll try not to be such a blabbermouth. XD_


	6. Chapter 6

**Waves of Love**

**Chapter 6**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_Author's Note: Well, this is the very last chapter. Thank you all so much for the feedback, I don't think I would have had the same drive to finish this if you guys weren't so supportive._

_Anyway, I promise that this one will definitely give most of the focus to Alvin and Brittany. I must say, I was really excited to finally get this done._

_Also, as a little rant. People. What is it about Chipmunk fans that seem to LOVE stealing others' artwork? I mean, you get that in every fandom, but out of all of my fanart, my Chipmunk works gets stolen, recolored, or used without permission the most. Seriously, stop that crap. It annoys the living daylights out of me. This is what drives people away from sharing artwork and preventing perfectly good fans from seeing something nice._

_This is directed at none of my reviewers, just a little rant about a theft that happened just a day ago._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Alvin was steadily creating a groove in the floor. His mind was swimming with all sorts of thoughts. Thoughts that had never bothered him before! Why was he suddenly so bothered by them now? He knew the answer, but he didn't want to admit it to himself yet.

Simon and Theodore watched Alvin out of the corners of their eyes, busying themselves with changing into their swim trunks and Hawaiian shirts. Their older brother had been pacing back and forth in front of their bedroom door for a good five minutes now, and they hadn't questioned him. After all, there were many things Alvin did that they felt better not to question.

Theodore buttoned up his forest-green shirt, glancing over at Alvin with a worried expression. Even though he was used to his big brother acting strangely from time to time, something honestly seemed to be troubling him.

"Alvin, is everything alright?" Theodore asked curiously, turning to face the pacing chipmunk.

Simon, who was slipping his legs into a pair of blue swim shorts, sighed. "Yeah, you've been at that forever. Tell us what's on your mind, Alvin."

"It's nothing," Alvin mumbled, looking completely detached from the conversation. He shook his head to himself, sighing deeply. "Nothing."

_That's probably one of the biggest lies I ever told, and I've been known to tell a lot of them._

If it was any other time, Alvin wouldn't have any problem telling his brothers what was on his mind. He could always depend on the two of them to hear him out and offer advice. And even though he would never admit it, their advice was usually on the level. But how could he tell them what was plaguing his mind this time? Even to himself, it sounded utterly ridiculous.

_How in the world did Theodore and Simon tell them that they loved them? And before me, no less! I'm supposed to be the Casanova here! I just don't get it._

Alvin thought back to the first time he had laid eyes on Brittany. He had always prided himself on keeping a cool head with the ladies. Sure, he was a flirt, but he never seriously wanted to hook up with any of them. It didn't help that most of the girls, as pretty as they were, were human. But even when he was surrounded with those of his own kind, it was pretty much the same. Flirt, smile, woo them with his words, and they'd be putty in his hands.

Not with Brittany Seville.

Although he was sure that she held feelings for him (how deep they went, he wasn't too sure), she didn't fall for his usual flirtations. His best lines, flashy smiles, and dance moves didn't seem to have an effect on her. She would simply smirk and say that she could always do better. After that, it would always turn into small arguments or competitions.

Sometimes, the girl could drive him nuts. But whether that was a good thing or bad thing, most of the time, he had no idea.

"Alvin?" Simon called again, waving to get his attention. Alvin's head snapped up in alarm, gold eyes widening. "Seriously, what's ailing you? You know you can't hide things from us."

"Okay, okay!" Alvin snapped. He wasn't really mad at his brothers, since they were only trying to help. But it was irritating when someone kept pressuring you to talk when you barely got your thoughts together! "I haven't told Britt how I feel yet. But, I really want to..." he said with a sad sigh.

Theodore smiled widely, running over and hugging Alvin. He was so happy for him! He always knew he and Brittany secretly liked each other, even if neither of them wanted to admit it.

"That's great!" he said, releasing the red-clad boy. He then tilted his head, an innocent, questioning smile on his face. "Then why don't you just tell Brittany how you feel?"

Alvin stepped back, biting his lip. Theodore made it sound so easy.

_I can't just go out there in front of her, wearing my heart on my sleeve! I'm Alvin Seville. THE Alvin Seville. _

Again, his thought drifted to the pink Chipette. Brittany, to put it simply, was just perfect in his eyes. Gorgeous, smart, sweet and feisty. Brittany also had an ego that matched his own. From the outside, some people thought that they hated each other. That couldn't be further from the truth. Their arguments may seem serious to anyone who didn't know them well, but to him and Brittany, that was their way of flirting. Odd, but that was how they worked! Heck, he actually looked _forward_ to them.

"I-It's just hard, okay?" Alvin sputtered, kicking his discarded red sweater across the floor. Maybe it was easy for his brothers, but that was because their lovers weren't like the one who had stolen his heart. It was just different for him. "I-I-I mean, I don't even know if Britt feels the same way," he continued, his eyes filling with sadness as his heart pumped painfully against his ribs. "I can't handle rejection from her. I just can't."

Theodore and Simon looked at each other, worried. They weren't used to this. There were very few occasions when Alvin let his macho facade fade and give way to his insecurities. While they had always known he was in love with his counterpart, they didn't think it would be so hard for him to come out with his feelings. They could certainly relate. It was a lot harder than it looked, and required a lot of courage.

"I'm sure Brittany feels the same way, Alvin," Simon said kindly, patting his brother's back. He smiled, elbowing him playfully in the ribs. "I wouldn't be surprised if the poor girl was waiting for you to make the first move! She might be in her room right now, fretting just like you are!"

"He's right, Alvin!" Theodore quipped, wagging his little tail. "Everything will turn out just fine!"

Alvin rubbed at his side, groaning in defeat. He had to admit, he felt a bit better with the support of his brothers. Additionally, he had also made up his mind that (as much as his mind was against it) it was nearing the time to tell Brittany just how much he loved her. But _when _was the right time to tell her? How could he say it without looking like a complete and total idiot?

_This isn't going to end well, I just know it, _Alvin sighed, pulling at his collar nervously. _But I have to tell her. I just have to._

XOXOXOXOXO

"Oh, guys! I just can't believe that you've both got boyfriends!" Brittany sighed, looking herself over in the tall mirror lying against the wall. She smoothed over her neat, stylized ponytail before turning to her little sisters, who were primping themselves. "I'm so proud of you girls! I-I think I'm about to cry..."

Eleanor looked up from tying two, light green ribbons in her hair. "Britt, you're acting like we got married!" she said, laughing.

"But you confessed! Isn't that close enough?" Brittany grinned, shrugging.

"Well, it _is_ a big step!" Jeanette said cheerfully, walking over to join them. Ever since Jeanette and Simon's relationship deepened, she'd been much more interested in keeping up appearances. Although she still wasn't as fashionable as Brittany or Eleanor, she had definitely taken a lot more pride in herself.

"Seriously, girls," Brittany said gently, smiling at them. "I'm so happy for you guys. You two are positively glowing."

"Aw, Britt!" Eleanor smiled, touched. "Thank you."

Brittany giggled as her little sisters came in for a big group hug. She meant every word. Brittany never considered herself a romantic. Her mind was always filled with nothing but her career, school and friends. But she had always wished for her sisters to find those special someones to spend their lives with, because she wanted them to be happy. And when she met Simon and Theodore, she knew they would be the ones to sweep her sisters off their feet.

"But, you know, there's still two of us that haven't followed suit," Jeanette grinned, giving Eleanor a wink.

"That's right!" Eleanor giggled, poking Brittany's shoulder. "It would be perfect if you'd join us in our happiness, eh, Britt?"

Brittany gulped nervously, clearing her throat. She knew exactly what her sisters were hinting at, and she honestly didn't know what to think of it.

Her feelings for him had been with her for a long time, and had only gotten stronger as time went by. Had they not been interrupted that wonderful night in the dining room, she would have told him.

Brittany would never say it out loud, but she was positively head over heels for Alvin Seville. Although she may act the opposite, she cherished and craved his attention, his affection, his love. Brittany yearned to have that deep, unbreakable love for him returned.

But the possibility of Alvin not loving her back, and possibly laughing in her face, broke her inside. Brittany felt for him too truly and deeply. His smile, his laugh, his personality... even his faults, she loved everything about him. When she realized just how deeply she had fallen for Alvin, Brittany became paralyzed at the very thought of telling him and having Alvin reject her.

_I would never get over it, _Brittany thought sadly. _I definitely don't want to rush it and end up ruining our friendship forever._

"I'll definitely tell him... soon," Brittany said slowly, looking down at her paws. Although it wasn't a lie, she didn't know if she'd have the guys to go through with it. "I'll tell him when the right time comes along."

"Take your time, Britt," Eleanor said kindly, giving her arm a squeeze. "You have all the time in the world! Just don't be afraid when the time comes."

Brittany thanked the two of them gratefully, and the girls slipped into their small purses, bikinis, and matching light jackets before leaving to join Dave, Claire, and the Chipmunks just outside their hotel room. The group of eight then made their way to the highest deck of the ship, looking forward to a relaxing day in the sun.

While Dave and Claire laid back against the beach chairs, their drinks resting nearby, the Chipmunks and Chipettes spread out their matching towels and lied on top of them, enjoying the warm sunlight against their fur and skin. Today was a beautiful day! It was warm, but not too hot where you had to lather yourself up with sunscreen to avoid potential sunburns. In fact, refreshing gusts of wind added a refreshing feel to the atmosphere.

"I hope this vacation never ends," Simon said, sighing in contentment.

"I agree," Eleanor said, yawning softly as she rolled onto her stomach.

Alvin was about to agree when his voice was cut off by the somewhat loud complaints of a few holidaymakers a few feet away. The family looked over to see a large crowd of people surrounding the captain of the ship. He was trying to calm down the irate customers, who were obviously distressed over something he had said earlier.

"Aw man, are you serious?" one of the teenage boys said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"But we were looking forward to him singing!" A woman complained, hands on her hips.

"I'm very sorry, everyone," said the captain, sighing slightly into the microphone. "We'll see if we can find someone to take his place."

"Dave, they need help," Brittany said, lifting up her heart-shaped sunglasses and looking over at her guardian. "We can do it, right, girls?"

"Yeah!" Eleanor said, hopping up.

"Sure!" Jeanette said, sitting up and slipping on her light purple jacket.

The three sisters bolted towards the captain's table, not hearing Dave's protests for them to stay put. Theodore and Simon glanced at each other while Alvin folded his arms.

"Show offs," he muttered, rolling his hazel eyes.

The girls quickly scurried through the sea of legs and shoes, soon arriving at the long table the captain was standing near. Eleanor easily climbed and landed on the surface of the table, waving at the shocked man cheerfully. Jeanette nearly fell off the side of the table, so Brittany had to pause to help her up.

"Hi there! We can entertain the crowd for you," Eleanor offered kindly, smiling up at him. "Isn't that right, girls?"

"That's right!" Brittany grinned, walking over to Eleanor's side. "We're the Chipettes."

"Really? Thank you, thank you so much," the captain said gratefully, tipping his hat slightly. "I'll be right back to find someone to take over. Can you hold the crowd for ten, fifteen minutes?"

"Sure!" Jeanette said, nodding her head.

The trio watched the captain smile and squeeze through the crowd. Brittany walked over to the microphone, adjusting it so that it would accommodate their small sizes.

"Oh my god, is that Brittany?" one of the younger girls gasped, squealing in excitement when she got a better look at them. "Oh my god, it's the Chipettes! Brittany, you're awesome!"

"Jeanette, you're so cute!" one of them called, waving.

"Eleanor, you're the best!" another cheered.

"Thank you," Brittany smiled, watching her sisters wave at their fans. "We'll be singing for you for a little while. Hope you all don't mind!"

Brittany:

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey!

You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough.

But who are you to judge,

When you're a diamond in the rough?

Eleanor:

I'm sure you've got some things

You'd like to change about yourself.

But when it comes to me,

I wouldn't want to be anybody else!

Chipettes:

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!

Jeanette:

I'm no beauty queen,

I'm just beautiful me!

Chipettes:

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!

Brittany:

You've got every right

To a beautiful life,

C'mon!

Chipettes:

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth it?

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me,

That's the price of beauty.

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?

The crowd, especially the women and girls, were going wild as the Chipettes performed the hit song originally by Selena Gomez. Dave, who had tried to give chase to the girls earlier, simply shook his head as the three Chipettes danced and sung across the table top.

"Now what are they up to?" Dave groaned, feeling a migraine coming on. Memories of the last time he let the Chipmunks and Chipettes perform brought up bad feelings inside for him. Claire smiled, touching his arm gently.

"It's okay, Dave, they're not causing any harm," she said gently, steering him away from the crowd. "They're only trying to help, after all."

"I suppose," Dave sighed, casting one last glance before heading back to his seat. "I guess they have good intentions."

"What? If _we_ tried pulling that, you'd ground us for a week!" Alvin protested, outraged.

"No, I'd ground _you_ for a week, because you usually pull everyone else into it," Dave replied, half-jokingly.

Alvin gritted his teeth. "That's not funny!"

Eleanor:

It's such a funny thing,

How nothing's funny when it's you.

You tell 'em what you mean,

But they keep whiting out the truth.

It's like a work of art

That never gets to see the light.

Keep you beneath the stars,

Won't let you touch the sky.

Chipettes:

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!

Eleanor:

I'm no beauty queen,

I'm just beautiful me!

Chipettes:

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!

Jeanette:

You've got every right

To a beautiful life.

Come on!

Chipettes:

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth it?

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me,

That's the price of beauty.

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?

Brittany:

Who says you're not star potential?

Who says you're not presidential?

Who says you can't be in movies?

Listen to me, listen to me.

Who says you don't pass the test?

Who says you can't be the best?

Who said? Who said?

Won't you tell me who said that?

Yeah, oh~

Who said?

Jeanette:

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth it?

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me,

That's the price of –

Alvin, seemingly out of nowhere, slid across the top of the table and bopped the microphone right out of Jeanette's hands. Jeanette gasped and shot back, eyes wide in shock. Eleanor's eyebrows raised in surprise, backing up a few steps. Brittany jumped slightly, but soon grew furious. He had stole the spotlight. AGAIN!

Alvin turned and gave Brittany a sly grin before turning back to the microphone. The crowd's excitement didn't wane, but only grew when they saw the trademark letter "A" stamped on the front of his shirt.

"Alvin! We love you!"

"You're awesome!"

"You know it," Alvin grinned, winking at a couple of fangirls. They looked about to faint from the small. "Now, enough of all that. Let me entertain you now, and show you how it's done."

"Alvin," Brittany said dangerously, cutting her blue eyes at him.

Simon and Theodore hopped on top of the table, finally catching up with their rascal of a brother. Theodore smiled and waved shyly at his fans, while Simon smiled kindly. Theodore walked over to Alvin, looking nervous.

"Alvin, I don't think -"

"Back me up," Alvin whispered, turning back to face his fans. Theodore cast an uncertain glance to Simon, who simply shrugged in defeat.

Alvin:

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But, you probably wont,

You think you're cooler than me.

Alvin glanced over at Brittany, who seemed to be positively fuming at this point. Eleanor and Jeanette held each of her hands, knowing that any moment she would try and tackle Alvin to the ground.

Alvin:

You got designer shades

Just to hide for face and

You wear them around like

You're cooler than me.

(Cooler than me)

And you never say hey,

Or remember my name.

It's probably 'cause, you think you're cooler than me.

Simon and Theodore:

Cooler than me.

Alvin:

You got your hot crowd,

Shoes on your feet,

And you wear them around

Like they ain't –

Simon and Theodore:

Shhh~

Alvin:

But you don't know,

The way that you look,

When your steps make that much noise.

Brittany made a mad dash for the microphone, nearly snatching it out of his paws. He dodged just in time and caught her paw, spinning her around to face him. He stroked her chin in a playful manner, making her blush and step back.

Alvin:

I got you

All figured out,

You meet everyone's eyes just to feel seen.

Girl, you're so vain,

You probably think this song is about you,

Don't you?

Don't you?

Brittany blushed a light red, staring at Alvin as he moved smoothly around her. Was he singing this to her, about her?

Jeanette and Eleanor giggled, giving each other knowing glances.

Chipmunks:

If I could write you a song,

And make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all of my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But, you probably won't,

You think you're cooler than me.

Having heard enough, Brittany made to grab for the microphone again. Alvin immediately moved it to the side, but it was simply a bluff and Brittany slid to his right, grabbing the electronic and stopping a few inches away. Alvin glared at her, holding out his hand for it back. She simply smirked and flipped her hair at him.

Brittany:

You got your hot crowd,

Working that swagger.

You don't even care as you pass by,

What you don't know,

As much as you think so,

You're just not all that cool to us.

Alvin scowled at her, thinking, _Crud, she's going to start singing about me!_

He reached for it, but Brittany was just as nimble as Alvin was. She easily dodged his attempts, making him even more frustrated. He cast a pleading glance to Eleanor and Jeanette to help him, but they only smiled and shrugged, unfeeling to his plight.

Brittany:

I got you

All figured out,

You need everyone's eyes just to be seen.

Boy, you're so vain,

You probably think that this song is about you,

Don't you?

Don't you?

Alvin made a grab for it again, this time wrapping his fingers around the top of the microphone. Brittany, however, had a firm grip on it as well, and the pair tried to pull it out of the other's grasp. When neither of them was willing to let go, they glared at each other, nose to nose as they continued to sing.

Alvin & Brittany:

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all of my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But, you probably won't,

You think you're cooler than me.

Simon & Jeanette, Theodore and & Eleanor:

Cooler than me~!

Alvin & Brittany:

'Cause it sure seems,

(It sure seems)

You got no doubt,

(That you got no doubt)

But we all seem

(We all seem)

We got your head in the clouds.

If I could write you a song,

And make you fall in love,

It would go something close to this,

I can't stop thinking 'bout you,

You're always on my mind,

You've stolen my heart,

You're the coolest to me.

Alvin and Brittany slowly eased out of the song, eyes wide.

What did they just say? Did they just say what they think they just said?

The crowd, who was previously in a stunned silence, erupted in cheers and applause. Many of the fans were saying things like "I knew they loved each other!" and "Duh! It was so obvious!"

Brittany and Alvin slowly looked over to their siblings, who were smiling at them brightly and clapping along with the crowd.

Without warning, Alvin began to backtrack, looking horrified. _This can NOT be happening. How did – how did I end up saying that? In front of Britt, in front of EVERYBODY? What the heck's wrong with me?_

Brittany slowly turned to face him, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. While confessing her love for Alvin in front of a whole crowd of people was, indeed, horribly mortifying, Brittany felt her heart swell with hope.

"A-Alvin... did you mean it?" she asked softly, twitching her ears in anticipation.

_I just want to hear those three words, Alvin,_ she thought, her heart pounding. _Please..._

"B-Britt, I-I-I..." Alvin stuttered, feeling himself break out into a cold sweat. He glanced around: everyone's eyes were on the two of them. His heart felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest.

Yes, he had planned to tell Brittany soon. But he didn't think it'd be in a song, and with everyone around them watching as he did it. Why did he say that? This was supposed to be with just the two of them, and now...

Without another word, Alvin jumped off the table and bolted out of sight, whizzing through the crowd at a speed previously unseen. Some of the spectators screamed in shock, watching the red blur disappear. Dave and Claire came over, obviously overhearing the confession. Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor and Theodore came to a heartbroken Brittany's side, trying their best to console her.

_I knew it, _Brittany thought, feeling her heart break and tears pool in her blue eyes. _I was so stupid to think he'd love me back!_

"Brittany, don't cry," Theodore said softly, rubbing her back.

"That's right, Alvin just got scared, Brittany," Simon reasoned, taking the microphone gently out of her hands and setting it aside. "He meant what he said, trust us. He just didn't want it to come out this way, that's all."

"That's right!" Eleanor said, hugging her big sister. She absolutely hated seeing anyone upset, especially her sisters and family. "Talk to him. I'm sure it's not what it looks like!"

"O-Okay,"Brittany said, barely above a whisper. "I'll go after him."

Her friends and sisters smiled before walking over to the microphone, preparing to sing their rendition of "Dynamite". Brittany smiled gratefully before jumping off the table and taking off in the direction she had seen her love disappear.

_Alvin..._

XOXOXOXOXO

"Alvin! Alvin, where are you?" Brittany yelled, walking on her hind legs as she called out for her missing interest. "Please, Alvin, just talk to me. It'll be just you and me this time, I promise!"

Someone nearly stepped on her tail, making her jump out of the way and glare up at the offending man. "Hey, watch it, buddy!"

"Sorry," he said, slightly alarmed. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes," Brittany mumbled, smoothing out her flicking tail. "I'm looking for another chipmunk, Alvin Seville."

"Oh, I think I saw one hide under that chair," he said, pointing to a sun chair near the ice cream vendors. "Look over there."

"Thanks," Brittany replied before quickly dashing over to the chair he had pointed out. She peered under it, squinting her eyes to get used to the shadows. "Alvin?"

She saw a figure jump in alarm, gold eyes peering back. Fear and shame were inside them, making her heart clench.

"B-Brittany! I – uh..." Alvin said, gulping audibly. "I..."

Brittany crawled underneath the chair, sitting beside him. She brought her knees up to her chest and curled her tail around her feet. Alvin's voice trailed off, not knowing what to say to make up for his actions. What he didn't know was that Brittany wasn't angry, not in the slightest. She understood. Brittany cleared her throat, not knowing where to start.

"Britt, I'm so sorry," he said, sighing deeply. He had been such a fool. He tells the girl of his dreams how he feels, and then runs off like a maniac? He wouldn't be surprised if she never had the same respect for him ever again. "I'm so stupid."

"Alvin, it's not your -" Brittany tried to say.

"It is," Alvin cut in, shaking his head shamefully. "It is. I didn't mean to run off like that. It's just... when it comes to you, Britt, I just can't think straight," he explained. A small smirk showed on his face as he glanced over at her. "It's your fault you make me so crazy."

Brittany smiled and threw her head back in laughter. _This is one of the many reasons why I love Alvin. And he's not taking it back, I'm so glad!_

Brittany took Alvin's paw in her own, playfully bumping her hip against his and making him chuckle. "That's my line! You're the one that's always on my mind. It's all _your _fault! How do you live with yourself?"

Alvin grinned up at her, feeling his spirits lift. "I love you, Brittany."

Brittany felt her heart flutter as she heard those long-awaited words. She smiled brightly, turning to face him. "Say it again."

"I love you," Alvin repeated easily, smiling. "Want me to say it again?"

"Well, a couple hundred more times wouldn't hurt," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll never get tired of hearing it."

Alvin laughed and leaned over to kiss her cream-striped forehead, making her giggle. He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Brittany loved him back, and that was all that mattered. He could care less what the tabloids and fans would say about them from now on.

"I love you too, Alvin. I don't think I can say how much," she sighed happily, nuzzling into his chest. "You drive me crazy."

"Then show me," Alvin said, rubbing her back. "They say actions speak better than words, or some crap like that."

"I even love how you can't remember sayings," Brittany laughed, touching her pink nose to his light brown one. "We're a piece of work, aren't we?"

Alvin laughed, standing up and bringing Brittany up with him as he twirled her around. Brittany laughed, screaming for him to put her down. They had never been happier than at this very moment, and prayed there would be many more.

"I don't care! We can be a crazy couple!" he grinned.

Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling. "Sounds great to me!"

"So, miss Brittany Seville," he said, winking. "Do you really think you can handle Alvin AWESOMEST Seville? Likely for the rest of your life?"

Brittany smiled and tugged at his shirt collar, bringing Alvin into a passionate, and loving kiss. They stayed like this for a minute or so, unable to help themselves. They had both longed for this moment for too long to not savor every minute of it.

"Gladly."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: AxB forever and ever. ;0; _

_I love them to death guys, as if you couldn't tell._

_Anyway, I am so proud of this short story. I wasn't originally going to write a story of them all confessing their love to each other, but I'm glad I went down that road. Thank you all so much for being such awesome and loyal readers and reviewers._

_As a little sneak-peak, here's a preview of a work-in-progress drawing of Al and Britt from this chapter. I plan to color it and fix some problems, so it won't look EXACTLY like the sketch, obviously :_

_http: / /i1188 . photobucket . Com / albums / z403 / Cokuruscana / cooler_than_me . Jpg_

_Please don't use. Seriously._

_Also, I do NOT own the songs in this! "Who Says" is by the awesome Selena Gomez, and "Cooler Than Me" is by the great Mike Posner. I totally got the latter song idea from Starzies! Her videos inspire me! I think that song is totally great for Alvin and Brittany. I only changed the last few lyrics and a little of Brittany's to work with the story. I still take absolutely no ownership of it, I can't write songs for my life! XD_

_I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I will now be working on "Old Flame" and "Take Me Away", so look out for those if you want! Of course, I have some other, new stories in the works._


End file.
